Simply Irresistable
by MikeJV37
Summary: Naruto/monster crossover. At age 9 Hinata meets a monster that isn't suppossed to exist, and is given the chance to become one. Power Hinata, Hina/Naru.
1. Ch01: Hinata Unleashed!

Simply Irresistable

Ch01: Hinata Unleashed!

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 21, 3:02 PM, Konoha Forest----

Hinata, Age 9

As usual she'd spent the last hour and a half secretly stalking Naruto, watching him train by himself in a clearing she doubted many people even knew about. He'd stopped to go get some ramen as usual, but for some reason she couldn't understand, instead of followng him as she usually did, she wandered into the obviously forgotten part of the forest within the walls, dreaming about Naruto as normal, when she found herself as the side of the mountain the four Hokages faces were carved into. "Oops, I should watch where I'm going.... hmm, what's this?" Hinata said as she noticed an unusual little hole in the wall, what made it unusual was that is was heart shaped. She put her right index finger inside it and traced it along the inner walls, then suddenly squeaked when she cut her finger on something and yanked it out. She was about to reach for her bag to get a small bandage when she saw a strange green light shine from the heart-shaped hole, then as if by an earth jutsu it expanded into a door-sized opening, from the back of the cave, from around a corner to the right was that same green light, only much brighter. Overcome by a strange urge she entered, but wasn't afraid. She followed the tunnel a hundred feet in before it turned, around the corner about fifty feet away was a well lit doorway, when she entered it opened up into a huge cave about ten thousand square feet, with a hundred foot domed ceiling. All along the walls, buried ten feet up, one every five feet was a lit torch as big as she was, but the flames were green, and didn't seem to give off any smoke or heat, only light.

"**I've waited thousands of years for you Hinata, please join me for tea, I haven't much time left**." A beautiful, but powerful female voice said.

Startled, Hinata turned quickly to her right and thirty feet away was a huge table intricately carved from what looked like a single massive tree. It was filled with fresh food, wine, and goblets of jewel encrusted gold and silver. Along the wall nearby were dozens of locked chests, each as big as the Hokage's desk. At the head of the table, by the wall, was an old, but beautiful woman in a black robe and hood, which was only pulled back enough to see her face and white bangs. "Who are you?" Hinata asked nervously, even from this distance she could tell the woman was powerful, but she wasn't afraid of her, she couldn't understand why the strange woman didn't set off any of her danger senses. Even before she'd entered the Academy three years ago she'd been trained by her Clan to be able to tell good from evil, even from this far away.

"**Don't be afraid of me Hinata, or why I know who you are, I mean you no harm. Please, have a seat**." She said in a calm, polite voice.

Hinata nodded politely, as she's been taught, walked to the table and sat down in the large, padded, wooden chair.

The woman poured tea into two, small, very beautiful, and very old ceramic cups, and handed one to Hinata. "**I will get to the point, as my time is limited. Simply, I wish to help you get your heart's greatest desire.... the boy called Naruto Uzumaki."** She said, then stopped and smirked when Hinata blushed bright red. **"You want to marry him and mother his children.... whether you accept my offer or not, Fate has decreed you will have him. Do not get too excited Hinata Hyuuga, if you refuse my offer, before you have him, you will suffer greatly and many people you will hold dear will die, as will millions more.... you can save them all by accepting my offer, but the power I will give you has a great price you must pay.... do you accept Hinata Hyuuga, are you strong enough to sacrifice your life as you know it in order to save those most precious to you**?" She asked seriously, her emerald green eyes almost glowed with power.

Hinata thought for a moment, then Naruto's smiling face appeared in her mind. '_Naruto-kun would do anything to protect his precious people_.' Hinata thought, then felt an incredible surge of courage well up within her. "I accept." Hinata said confidently.

----3 years Later, Chuunin Exams, Hinata vs Neji----

Hinata struggled back up to her feet she coughed, which caused a stabbing pain in her chest. '_How much longer will I have to let him beat on me like this before_....' Hinata's thought.

"You can do it Hinata.... I believe in you!" Naruto interrupted with enthusiasm, his energy filled the arena and passed into Hinata.

Those were the words she'd waited three years for, and smiled happily up at him. '_Thank you Naruto-kun, now that you've shared your strength with me I can release my full power outside of the cave.... thank you Morrigan-sensei _' Hinata thought then stood straight and let her true confidence show on her face. "I'm sorry Neji-niisan, but now that Naruto-kun believes in me I can not allow you to hurt me anymore. Please forgive me for what I must do to you now.... I love you Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata said, the last part to Naruto with love and confidence, then focused her chakra as she'd been trained. Her body tensed up and she hunched over, her arms crossed over her chest as her chakra spiked to high Jounin level, then her jacket stretched out from her back, was blown to shreds and fell to the ground around her as huge bat wings erupted from her back above the black sports bra she had on instead of a shirt, small bat wings sprouted from the top of her head, and from the base of her spine just above her black shinobi shorts a four foot tail sprouted and waved snake-like behind her, her toes extended and grew inch long claws. Hinata stood straight up, but not to her normal four foot ten, she was now six inches taller as she'd grown. She put her arms at her sides, fingers extended to show her inch long claws. She was more muscular, but still sleek and very feminine, but the biggest change, besides the wings on her back, was her normally full D cup breasts, not that anyone knew she had them, were now full, firm, round H cups, her sports bra stretched tightly over them.

EVERYONE, was absolutely stunned. In the span of three seconds meek little Hinata Hyuuga had transformed into a mythical creature they all recognized from their Academy classes.... she was a Succubus and absolutely oozed raw animal sex. Every man in the arena stared at Hinata, most were blinded by lust and had a raging erection.... even Gaara and Sarutobi. Every female in the arena was in the same condition, whether she was straight or in love with someone didn't matter, they all had just turned bi-sexual or full lesbian.

Faster than most could follow Hinata crossed the space between herself and Neji and struck him in the chest with a Jyuuken palm strike and big flash of blue chakra. It sent Neji across the arena where he slammed into the wall, back first, spread-eagled, then fell to the ground face down and unconscious, a slight indent from his body in the stone wall. She stood from the held palm strike and looked at Gekkou with a big smile. "I believe I won." Hinata said seductively.

Gekkou just nodded. "The winner is the fucking sexy Hinata Hyuuga." He said, barely aware of what he'd said.

With a subtle bend of her legs Hinata leapt thirty feet in the air, opened her wings wide and with only a few gentle flaps glided to the catwalk and landed silently next to Naruto, who just stared at her with stunned lust. "Naruto-kun, I've wanted you to kiss me since I was six years old.... would you kiss me?" Hinata asked in a soft, sultry voice and leaned down so Naruto could reach her lips easily. When he leaned in and his lips touched hers it sent intense, almost painful, lightning bolts of pleasure ripping through her body. She wrapped her arms around him, lifted him up and POURED every ounce of her heart and soul into the deepest, most passionate kiss imaginable, she didn't see it, but they were both briefly surrounded by a blue chakra glow, then it was pushed back by a red glow that , where it touched between them, it was purple. When she finally broke the kiss and pulled back she looked into his blue eyes and saw something new. She'd seen pain, sadness, fear and a host of other things there the last two and a half years that had eaten at his soul, and if not for the few people he called friends would of consumed him.... now all she saw was joy, happiness and love.... even from Kyuubi, which she'd also seen within him thanks to her special training, she healed both of their hearts and taken away all the pain and anger. When he smiled at her and told her he loved her too, she almost fainted, but instead just blushed. She knew his statement of love was sudden, but she'd touched his very soul with hers and in that instant she knew he'd felt what she'd known most of her life.... they were meant to be together, nothing else mattered, and like Naruto now, she didn't care who knew it.

Hinata had to change back to her normal self, after they were chosen and entered the arena below neither would do anything but stare at her, which she didn't mind, she rather liked the attention now. Even afterwards most still stared, but they were able to control themselvcs now.... at least enough to appear normal, she could tell they were still filled with lust.... though she wouldn't let anyone just grab her like some slut, she'd only let Naruto touch her. She did give everyone from Konoha still on the catwalk a seductive wink, suggesting they had a chance with her. '_That should bring them to me, now I just have to pair them up.... matchmaking is gonna be so fun_!'.

The first part of the match was Gaara's sand blocking Rock Lee's attacks, then there was a pause while Lee thought of what he could do.

Hinata picked up on Lee's feelings and that he was holding back a lot, when she focused her senses on Gaara she got a similar feeling she got from Naruto. With a kiss on his cheek she excused herself and strolled over to Might Guy. "Guy-kun.... I know what's inside Naruto-kun, Gaara is like him." Hinata whispered to him, and was surprised he hid his reaction so well. "Rock lee can't beat him, but he'll keep fighting until Gaara kills him, please don't let him do it, when you see Lee is outmatched please have him give up, I don't want him hurt." Hinata said quietly, a subtle but very seductive lilt in her voice.

Guy thought about what she said for a moment and knew she was right about Lee. "Hai, but we're going to have a talk with Hokage-sama about what you did against Neji."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Thank you, and I figured he'd want to talk to me after the matches." Hinata answered happily but quietly and returned to Naruto. She watched Lee try a few tricks to surprise Gaara, but they failed, then he got permission from Guy to drop his weights, she was really impressed by how much faster he was and how heavy the weights were, it was similar to what Morrigan had her doing in the cave. When Lee tried to use the Lotus she smiled a little bigger when Guy stopped him and had Lee submit, telling him how well he'd done and how proud he was of him and there was no shame is submiting a match to a superior opponent and how a smart ninja knows when to retreat. She hated the sad look on Lee's face, but it didn't last when Guy praised him. She'd make it up to Lee later.... she just needed to find the right girl for him. Last of course was Chouji and the sound nin called Dosu. '_If he's like the other one Chouji doesn't have a chance against his jutsu.... that'll work_.' Hinta thought and with a small devious smirk leaned on the rail, on her elbows so her full D cup breasts would be almost fully displayed if she leaned down slightly. She waited a minute for the match to start and a glance got Dosu to look at her, the instant he did his fate was sealed, she leaned down and squashed her breasts between her body and arms to fully display her cleavage, adding a special subtle shimmer to her breasts with her chakra just as Morrigan taught her. She saw Dosu just freeze up, a moment later Chouji rolled over him with his human boulder jutsu, basically crushing him flat, not fatally of course, but it knocked him out and Chouji won. She'd only done it for a moment, glanced around subtly and was glad no one had seen exactly what she'd done.

After being declared the winner a stunned but very happy Chouji returned to his friends for congratulations on winning, when Hinata hugged him, despite getting nervous and blushing, he heard her say 'you're welcome' then gave him a quick one-eyed wink. He didn't know what she did, but he quickly realized Hinata had done something to Dosu. His first thought was to tell someone, but if the Jounin or Hokage hadn't said anything, it must of been okay. Chouji turned to his friend and smiled broadly. "I think you owe me some barbeque pork!"

Hinata giggled, she'd heard the bet. "Don't worry guys, I'll buy.... I can afford it."

No one objected to Hinata buying the meal, not just because she was the princess of the biggest Clan in Konoha, but they wouldn't refuse her offer and doubted they could anyway. Something about her new attitude, and the fact that she was only in shorts and a sports bra, along with her natural cuteness made her simply irresistable.

----30 Minutes Later, Hokage Tower----

Hinata had been sitting in the waiting room for the last fifteen minutes, the last five without the other Genin from her Academy class who'd been called into Sarutobi's office to talk with him and the Jounin, she just wanted this over so she could take her friends out to celebrate. She pushed open the door and walked in a little nervous about what they were going to say, or even do to her. She knew they all liked her, so she'd pulled back her power, she didn't want to influence them during this, she wanted their honest thoughts and opinions on her and what she'd done. Hinata walked calmly to the desk and bowed respectfully. "You wish to see me Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi could feel it better than the Jounin could.... Hinata was holding back nearly all her power, he could tell she was even a little nervous. '_She doesn't want to charm us.... she wants us to make our own decisions about her. Good girl Hinata_.' He thought. "Hai, first I want to know when and how you gained this power." Sarutobi asked calmly but firmly.

"I was given the power of the Succubus when I was nine by my Sensei, she also trained me to use my abilities. I can tell you her name, but I will not tell you where she is. I promised her I wouldn't reveal her location, and will not break my promise to her even if it costs me my life, she's more important to me than anyone. You couldn't reach her anyway. I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I will not reveal her or her secrets to anyone.... but if it matters, she loves Konoha and its people as much as I do and would not betray either, even if they turned against us." Hinata said as she watched everyone's face closely, then took a quick deep breath. "Her name is Morrigan, and she was here long before Konoha was ever founded."

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and took a puff of his pipe. "Any questions or comments before we start?" Sarutobi asked his Jounin.

"I do." Anko said in her usual tough voice, then stepped around the desk and leaned down in front of Hinata at eye level. "When you're transformed into a Succubus.... at full power, just how strong are you Hinata? When you moved and struck Neji, I could barely follow you, and speed is my specialty."

Hinata closed her eyes a moment, called up a fraction of her power to scan everyone in the room, then opened her eyes. "I'm the strongest, person, in the room next to Hokage-sama. Guy-sensei could surpass me if he opened all eight of the Chakra Gates though. As I am now, unless I transform the best I could do is match a high level Chuunin, maybe a low level Jounin. Even then I'd change a little."

Anko nodded, visibly impressed, she'd also caught how Hinata had said it.... person, Guy had told them during their meeting that she knew about Naruto and what he contained.

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "What's that on your neck Anko-san?"

Anko tensed up, stood and popped up the collar on her trenchcoat. "That's none of your business!" Anko said angrily then flinched when if flared up momentarily because of her emotions.

Hinata's eyes flashed solid blue for a moment. "You've been enslaved to a man, I can tell...." Hinata said with some anger in her voice. "I can't allow that. With your permission Hokage-sama.... I would like to remove it from Anko-san's neck."

Sarutobi sat up in his chair, almost dropping his pipe, he glances at the other Jounin and saw the half hidden shock on their faces. "Can you really remove that Mark safely, Hinata?" When Hinata nodded he almost smiled. "How?"

"One of my abilities is the power to create or break any seal, her special seals are why Morrigan-sensei has remained hidden for so long. She's transfered much of her knowledge on seals to me, but not all of it. I haven't finished my training and am not strong enough to contain her full power yet, but it doesn't look very complicated compared to her seals."

'_So this Morrigan is slowly transferring her power to Hinata.... the only reason for something like that would be because she's going to die soon_.' Sarutobi thought. "Anko, let her do it, and don't say anything." Sarutobi said, inside he hoped Hinata could break Orochmaru's Heaven Seal.

Anko was more nervous and excited than she'd ever been in her life, just the thought of getting HIS Curse Seal off her was more than she ever expected to happen. She'd expected to die with it. She dropped to her knees in front of Hinata. "I never thought I'd say this to anyone.... but if you really can remove this seal from my neck and free me...." Anko took a deep breath and sighed as she looked at her fellow Jounin, though they were her friends she'd only let Kurenai Yuuhi and Sarutobi into her heart as best friend and surrogate father. "Hinata, I'll be yours heart and soul in what ever way you want.... friend, lover.... slave, anything you ask I'll do, just please remove this damn thing from my neck." Anko said sincerely, a side of her only Kurenai and Sarutobi had seen before. She didn't give a shit what anyone else thought.

"I'll have to transform, may I?" Hinata asked, then smiled when Sarutobi nodded to her. A second later she was fully transformed, and could hear and feel the reactions of everyone in the room from Sarutobi to Naruto. She held up her right hand and it took on a blue glow as her eyes turned solid blue. She reached out and grabbed Anko's neck, her palm centered over the Curse Mark. She saw Anko's whole body tense up and could feel the agony burning through her, she took her left and placed it on Anko's chest just above her full breasts and it began to glow. A moment later she saw Anko relaxing as she blocked the pain.

Everyone watched intently for the thirty seconds Hinata had her hands on Anko, then when Hinata released her Anko collapsed, her hands catching her upperbody before she hit the floor.

Anko took several deep breaths to compose herself, then stood, an ear-to-ear smile on her face. She turned to Sarutobi and pulled down her shirt and coat collar to show her neck. "Tell me I'm right and it's gone completely, because I can't feel it anymore."

Sarutobi looked and smiled broadly, letting his emotions show for once. "It's gone Anko." He said in a warm, fatherly voice.

"HOT FUCKIN DAMN I'M FREE!!!" Anko yelled with intense, child-like enthusiasm and turned to Hinata.

Hinata saw Anko turn to her and knew what Anko was about to do, she could of stopped her but couldn't deny Anko this after what she'd just done for her, Hinata just couldn't be that cruel to anyone she cared about. So she let Anko hug her, then pull her close and plant a sizzling kiss on her lips until Anko chose to break it, then put her hand on Anko's shoulder, which stopped her instantly. "Thank you Anko-chan, I know you're grateful, and I appreciate the kiss, but at the moment I just want to be your friend.... okay?"

Anko gently bit her bottom lip a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Hai, Hinata-chan.... for you, anything. Tonight I'm taking everyone out to dinner and dancing to celebrate, my treat, and I won't take no for an answer! Even you old man.... and you'll be the guest of honor Hinata-chan, anything or anyone you want is yours tonight."

Everyone looked at Anko in shock, they'd never seen her like this before, the Jounin knew she loved to party harder than anyone, but this was a lot, even for her.

Sarutobi looked at Anko and everyone else a moment, thought it over, shrugged and sighed. "Just this once Anko I'll allow it, but don't make a habit of this." He said firmly.

Anko smiled broadly and nodded. "Now let's finish this meeting, we have a monster party to get ready for tonight!"

Hinata hadn't expected this and had never been to an adult party before, at least not a casual party, only the boring formal parties her Clan held occationally. Technically she'd been an adult for about a year, she'd just never been treated like one except by Morrigan. When she thought about it, instead of feeling nervous or scared, she was actually really excited at the idea of really letting loose, looked at Naruto and gave him a big sly smile that she saw made him nervous and she knew why.

End Chapter 1


	2. Ch02: Hinata Hyuuga, Reborn

Simply Irresistable

Ch02: Hinata Hyuuga, Reborn

By: MikeJV37

-

Author's Note: Chapter 15 of Beating the Odds has been edited and reposted, it should be error free now.

-

----July 16, 8:02 AM, Hyuuga Compound---- (The day after Chuunin Exam 3)

Hinata stood outside her father's Study, a place she was all to familiar with, except today she was with Naruto, who was more nervous than she'd ever been. She put a hand on his left shoulder. "It's okay Naruto-kun, this isn't just about you, this is about me to. I didn't see father even once yesterday, but he was told all about me by Hokage-sama at the Coucil meeting he called after the exams. Don't worry, as long as I'm here nothing will happen to you." Hinata said gently, then leaned in and kissed his cheek right on the whisker marks.

"Enter." Hiashi said from within the room.

Hinata entered first in a dark blue sleeveless shirt with a low cut back for her wings in case she transformed, black kunoichi shorts that showed off her lean, musular legs and standard shinobi sandles. Since the third exam finished yesterday, before she went out to eat with all her friends, she decided not to hide her body anymore and had changed her entire wardrobe accordingly. Her long indigo hair she still wore loose.

Naruto followed her in wearing his nomaral outfit, Hinata had offered to buy him new clothes, Ino had volunteered to help as a fashion expert, but he'd declined.... at least until everyone had adjusted and settled down. He liked being the center of attention, but this was something enitirely differernt and a little uncomfortable, but he was adjusting. As long as he was with Hinata he was fine, he'd need a few days for the rest.

Hinata walked to her usual spot in front of his desk, Naruto stood to her left. She bowed respectfully. "You wished to see us Hiashi-sama?" She said, using his formal title as she always had. She almost smiled when Naruto did the same, as she'd told him, dignity, respect and manners were very important to her father and the Clan, that'd been drilled into her for as long as she could remember..

As emotionless as ever, Hiashi stood, walked to the right side of his desk and stood, hands clasped behind his back. "Follow me." He said then slid the door open and left the room.

Hinata, Naruto behind her, followed him to the sparring grounds behind the Mansion. He had Naruto stand to his right and sent her to the center of the field. She knew what he was going to say.

"Show me Hinata." Hiashi said emotionlessly, and activated his Byakuugan..

Hinata nodded, she wasn't surprised, even though she hadn't used any of her power, she knew him very well, in many ways he was very predictable. She gave him a polite bow, then transformed, growing from her normal four foot ten like Naruto to five foot four. She was happy her idea worked, and her clothes held. Her wings never touched her shirt as she'd planned, and assisted by her new, more stretchable sports bra, it gently held her now H cup breasts beneath her shirt as comfortably as it had her normal D cups. She stood tall and proud as she looked at her father, holding in her reaction to her.... his arms hung at his sides and his eyes were opened very wide is shock, which also showed on his face to a much lesser extent than everyone had yesterday when they first saw her.

As shocked as Hiashi was at Hinata's beauty, the part of him that was her father stayed in control and soon had him back to his normal expression. He could feel her power was on par with his own, though he wasn't sure who was stronger, and honestly didn't want to challenge her and find out. He did know that in she kept training by her thirteenth birthday she'd be able to easily defeat him, which both worried him and made him proud she'd gotten so strong and managed to hide it from everyone, especially him. With his Byakuugan active he could see her chakra coils were huge, they were on par with the Clan Heads. "How has your Byakuugan been affected?" He asked calmly.

Hinata smiled. "Fully developed."

Hiashi's eyebrows went up in surprise, he couldn't hide his reaction.

Hinata looked at her father, and without a word or single gesture activated her Byakuugan. "I can see all of Konoha."

Hiashi was very impresed, it normally took decades of training for someone to develop their Byakuugan to that level, and Hinata had done is at twelve, which was simply unheard of. "Any changes I should be informed of?"

There was one new thing she could do with her vision, but it wasn't actually linked to her Byakuugan. "No father, that is all." Hinata said calmly.

"You may change back, thank you Hinata." Hiashi said and waited a moment for her to change. "Please come here Hinata." When she reached him he let Naruto join her. "Naruto Uzumaki, do to date my daughter Hinata?"

Naruto swallowed nervously, looked at Hiashi and nodded. "Hai, Hiashi-sama."

As Head of the Clan he knew Naruto was the jichuuriki of the Kyuubi, and despite his original objection she'd seen that Naruto wasn't the monster most believed he was. He'd fought Kyuubi, felt it's unequaled evil and power, what he'd seen felt now wasn't even remotely the same. "Hinata, do you believe Naruto is worthy of you as Princess of the Hyuuga Clan?" Hiashi asked seriously.

"Hai. Without his belief in me I couldn't of released my power away from Morrigan-sensei." Hinata said firmly and confidently.

Hiashi looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto Uzumaki.... if you harm my daughter in any way I promise you a most horrible death." Hiashi said coldly, then gave them a small warm smile and nod. "Dismissed."

Hinata smiled happily, but held in her full reaction until they were alone. "Thank you.... Father." Hinata said, bowed, then lead Naruto through the house, across the front grounds and out the gate, the instant the front gate closed she transformed, grabbed Naruto in her arms and leapt into the air with him, she flew through the air over Konoha at top speed and landed on the Fourth Hokage's head on the monument, which she knew was his favorite spot in Konoha. When she landed, she released the still stunned and startled Naruto.... and SCREAMED in pure joy. "He acepted he accepted we can date Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata almost shrieked she was so excited, hugged Naruto tightly and covered him in kisses, she just couldn't hold back her emotions.

It took Naruto a few minutes to process everything before he stopped Hinata for a minute. "So, he gave me permission to date you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata giggled. "Hai, that's what I said Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled broadly. "Then why aren't we kissing?" Naruto said, and an instant later was on the ground pinned under Hinata and wrapped in her wings, her huge breasts pressed into his chest and her lips pressed onto his.

----9:03 AM----

Hinata stood behind Naruto, fully transformed. "You're sure Naruto-kun, when I did it earlier was the first time I actually carried someone.... I knew I could do it, but I should of asked first."

"I'm sure Hinata-chan, I want you to take me flying." Naruto said with restrained enthusiasm.

"Here we go Naruto-kun." Hinata said, arms wrapped around his chest, fingers locked together, spread her wings wide, jumped off the edge and dove straight down at a hundred mph, she pulled up just before reaching the tree tops and rose high into the sky, Naruto screaming excitedly the entire time. She glided over Konoha, letting him see it as no one else had, though she loved the view to, even just inside the cave she'd learned to love flying. It was freeing.

----11:34 AM----

Naruto laughed. "Hinata-chan I'm getting hungry, can we drop in on Teuchi and Ayame-chan for lunch? They havent seen you yet." Naruto said with a devious smile.

Hinata giggled, she knew what Naruto had in mind. "Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and looked down for their stand, a quick look with her Byakuugan told her no one was there. She hovered for a moment, then dove straight for the ground in front of their stand, pulling up into a brief hover before she landed and released Naruto. She smiled at everyones shocked reactions to her transformed appearance. It wasn't fear, but like in the arena.... lust. She followed Naruto through the partitions that seperated the inside of the ramen stand from the outside. She saw nineteen year old Ayame behind the counter start to greet Naruto with her usual warm smile and wave, then absolutely freeze in shock when she saw her and drop the empty bowls she had on the counter, luckily it was only a couple inches and they didn't break, but the noise brought her father out of the back and he had the same reaction. She followed the broadly smiling Naruto to his favorite seat then sat to his right in her normal seat, acting like nothing was different. "Hello Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san, we'll have the usual.... is something wrong?" Hinata said calmly, then asked casually. She just couldn't help herself, she'd always loved Naruto's pranks and wanted to enjoy hers as long as she could. She saw Naruto holding his laughter in, he'd caught on right away and was playing along.

"Hey Ayame-chan, do you feel okay?" Naruto said with a straight face, he LOVED the looks on their faces.

Ayame's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Hinata jumped the counter and caught her before she got halfway to the floor. "I think we should go in back and talk." Hinata said then picked up Ayame bridal style, she'd pulled back most of her power when she entered the curtain around the stand, she really liked them and did't want to over do it, she was a little surprised Ayame had fainted though, she expected Teuchi to, not her..

Teuchi nodded, turned and headed into the back room.

Naruto went around and followed them.

----4 minutes later, Backroom, Ichiraku Ramen----

Her eyes fluttered open, she saw Naruto's face and smiled. "What happened Naruto-kun? You came in then Hinata and I'd swear I saw.... I'm just been working too hard." Ayame said and giggled lightly, embarrassed..

"You weren't seeing things Ayame-chan.... I'm a Succubus." Hinata said calmly.

Ayame turned her head, saw the transformed Hinata, and promptly fainted again.

"I think I better change back." Hinata said, almost giggling, then stood and transformed back to normal.

Teuchi let out a sigh of relief, then when Naruto and Hinata looked at him, he smiled and laughed nervously.

"It's okay Teuchi-san, I know the effect I have on people when I'm transformed." Hinata said and smiled warmly, which let him relax a little. "Naruto-kun, Teuchi-san, I think I know what's happening, please leave me alone with Ayame-chan. We'll be out in about ten or fifteen minutes.... girl talk. Hinata said and smiled.

----Front Counter----

"While we're waiting, if you'll tell me about Hinata I'll fix you a couple bowls of ramen on the house." Teuchi said.

Naruto smiled BIG, he couldn't turn down free ramen. "Deal! You know the Chuunin Exams were yesterday, well Hinata-chan first changed during her match...."

----Back Room----

As she regained consciousness everything was dark, which she realized was because her eyes were closed, but she felt a warmth within her that she'd never felt before, she felt like she'd swallowed happiness. Then she noticed it... gentle pressure on three places on her body.... someone was kissing her, had one hand on her left breast over her heart.... and the other was between her legs, but they were outside her clothes. She should of paniced, gotten angry, but for a reason she couldn't understand, she didn't want them to stop. '_If father sees someone doing this to me we're both in trouble_.' Ayame thought, then she was released and whimpered sadly. Ayame steeled herself and slowly opened her eyes, hoping at least it was Naruto. She thought he was cute, and a great kid despite the hard life he'd had, what he'd told her about it anyway. The face she saw made her gasp quietly in shock. '_Is Hinata.... a lesbian_?'

"Please don't faint again Ayame-chan.... let me explain." Hinata said calmly, with a warm smile.

"I've never kissed a girl before now.... but if you want to make out with me Hinata-chan I'll try to...." Ayame said calmly, despite being nervous.

Hinata giggled. "I'm not gay Ayame-chan...." Hinata interrupted. "Though you are cute, I may do that some day. For now I'd rather just be friends."

Ayama sighed, half relieved and half dissapointed. She was straight and though she'd kissed a few people that's all she'd ever done.

"What I was doing was strengthening you...." Hinata said and saw the confusion on Ayame's face. "What you saw earlier was real Ayame-chan.... I'm a Succubus. May I show you?" She saw Ayame just stare at her a moment, then nodded. Hinata stood, took a few steps back and transformed. "I wasn't born with this ability, I was given it by a very special friend when I was nine, she's been training me in secret the last three years, I just revealed my power yesterday during my match with Neji-niisan.... I couldn't of done it if Naruto-kun hadn't believed in me." Hinata said and smiled as she blushed lightly.

Ayame let that sink in a moment and tried to think of it as an unusual Bloodline-Limit. She'd watched previous Chuunin Exam Finals with her father so seeing people do incredible things wasn't really shocking. She nodded that she understood and was ready for more.

"I don't know if you knew, but I've had a crush on Naruto-kun since I was little, even before I started at the Academy."

Ayame smiled and nodded. "Hinata-chan.... um, how did you strengthen me? I've never had any training as a kunoichi and nineteen is probably way to late to start."

'_That's not quite what I meant.... but I wonder if I could do that? Morrigan-sensei said I have certain natural abilities as a Succubus.... hmm, could I be.... a Sensei_?' Hinata thought, then there was a noise from the front which she saw Ayame look towards and used this moment to briefly activtae her Byakuugan and scan Ayame's chakra coils. '_It looks like she'd just started to develop them and stopped, when she started to help her father. They're very underdeveloped for her age but strong enough to work with_.' Hinata thought quickly and smiled. "Would you like to be a kunoichi Ayame-chan? If you do, and are willing to give me everything you have I think I can arrange something with Hokage-sama. I'd be your sensei so you'd have to do everything I tell you and you couldn't tell anyone, we'd have to train in secret."

Ayame's eyes got as big as saucers at the offer she'd just heard. She stared at Hinata a minute before she composed herself. "Can I think about it?"

"Hai, but if we're going to do this I'll need to know tomorrow morning so I can talk to Hokage-sama and start planning, we'd have to train at night since you work during the day." Hinata said.

Ayame nodded. "Hai, I'll give you my answer tomorrow morning, come by at ten-thirty during my break while we're setting up for the lunch crowd."

"You mean Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a playful smirk.

Ayame laughed. "Hai, Naruto-kun is our best customer.... please don't tell him this, but his three daily feasts are the only thing keeping us in business." Ayame said seriously.

Hinata didn't know that and almost showed her shock. '_I can't allow them to close. If everyone knows this is my favorite place to eat, people will come here just to see me_.' Hinata thought. "I promise.... and you won't close down." Hinata said and gave Ayame a big devious smile.

Ayame knew Hinata was up to something by the smile, she'd seen a similar smile on Naruto's face dozens of times and knew what it meant.

----Front Counter----

Naruto slurped down the last of his fourth bowl and put it on the stack. "When we got out in the street Hinata-chan transformed, grabbed me and flew up into the air with me really fast and before I knew it we'd landed on the Hokage monument, on the Fourth's head. It was awesome!" Naruto said excitedly.

Teuchi broke out laughing, he had to stop cooking a moment or he'd of spilled something he was laughing so hard. A minute later he calmed down enough to talk. "Quiet little Hinata did that.... I wish I could of seen that, and the look on everyone's face that saw it happen. So what hapened next?" Teuchi asked as he picked up a new bowl and filled it with hot ramen.

"We talked a little...." Naruto said and paused a moment, he was a little embarrassed to tell him they'd spent the next hour kissing, unaware his light blush had been noticed and it's meaning known. "Then she took me flying over Konoha for like, an hour and a half.... well, first she jumped off the side with me and we raced to the ground at like a hundred miles an hour, then pulled up before we got to the tops of the trees and went way up in the air.... it was AWESOME, I could see all of Konoha.... it was beautiful." Naruto said, then was handed the bowl and scooped some noodles into his mouth, quickly chewed them up and swallowed.

Teuchi kept a straight face and waited until Naruto swallowed. "Is Hinata a good kisser?" He asked casually.

"She is, we.... AH!" Naruto said without thinking. "How'd you know?" He asked nervously.

"When you paused, you blushed. I may be an old man, but I'm not blind, I've been around." Teuchi said and smirked.

Naruto laughed. "You should be a ninja." Naruto said, impressed at how observant Teuchi was for a civilian.

"You spend your life serving people, you learn a couple things." Teuchi said casually.

----4 minutes later----.

Ayame came out of the back room followed by the normal Hinata, who went around to the front of the counter and sat to Naruto's left. "How many bowls did Naruto-kun eat?" Ayame asked with a smile.

Teuchi looked at his daughter and noticed a few subtle signs in her body language that he knew meant she'd just done something sexual, but it was Hinata and he trusted her as much as he did his daughter. '_If Aymane is gay she'll tell me, not that it matters as long as she's happy.... but I know Hinata loves Naruto more than anyone and would never betray him.... hmm, if it's important they'll tell me_.' Teuchi thought. "Only eight."

Ayame looked at Naruto shocked. "We give him all he can eat ramen for free and he only had eight bowls? You feeling okay Naruto?" Ayame said leaned forward and put her hand on Naruto's forehead just below his hitai-ite.

"Ayame-chan I'm not sick.... he just kept me talking!" Naruto said and glared at Teuchi.

Ayame removed her hand and started giggling.

Teuchi looked at them with a serious face. "What? It isn't my fault he only had eight bowls." Teuchi said with a straight face then turned back to the stove and let a smile appear for just a moment.

Ayame leaned on the counter between Naruto and Hinata with a big smile. "So.... are you two official now or do I have a shot at Naruto-kun?"

Thud

Teuchi turned and saw Hinata red-faced and Naruto face down on the counter.... he'd obviously fainted. He started laughing.

End Chapter 2


	3. Ch03: Hai, Hinata sensei

Simply Irresistable

Ch03: Hai, Hinata-sensei

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 17, 10:29 AM, Outsude of Ichiraku Ramen----

Hinata was thinking about what Hotaru had said. The retired Jounin shinobi tailor had an idea for a special jacket for Hinata that she could wear whether she was normal or transformed. Hotaru had taken measurements of her in both forms just a few minutes ago and said she should have it ready tomorrow. She was really looking forward to seeing what her new jacket looked like, Hotaru was the best tailor in Fire Country, and probably the entire Elemental Nation as far as she knew. Her Clan only wore the finest clothes, and since they only bought from Hotary-chan's store The Iron Kimono, it made sense she was the best. She pushed aside one of the flaps, walked in and smiled. half the seats were occupied. She'd sread the rumor yesterday that this was her favorite place to eat, so seeing it half full of boys who all turned and smiled at her when she came in, just made her happy.

Teuchi glanced over at Hinata and smiled. He was cooking so he couldn't do anything, he knew why she was there, then had an idea. "Ayame, would you get a couple boxes from the back.... Hinata, would you mind helping Ayame?"

'_Thank you Teuchi-san_.' Hinata thought. "Of course not Teuchi-san, I'd be happy to halp." Hinata said happily then went around the counter and followed Ayame into the back room where they could be alone for a moment.

----Back Room----

Hinata followed Ayame to the back of the room, then was surprised when Ayame suddenly turned, pinned Hinata against the stack of boxes, grabbed her D cup breasts and began gently kneading them while she planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. She almost grabbed Ayame and threw her across the room, but stopped herself. Ayame had to have a good reason for this. Almost ten seconds later Ayame released her, stepped back and saw her smiling, but obviously nervous. Her face calm, looked into Ayame's eyes. "If you were anyone else you'd be laying on the floor unconscious. Before I decide what to do to you.... why did you do that Amaye?" Hinata said firmly, her face emotioless.

Ayame noticed Hinata's expression and tone, but she'd expected it.... she was just glad Hinata hadn't hit her, She gave Hinata a full bow. "After what you did to me yesterday when you, strengthened me.... I had a very.... intense dream last night, I think I may be bi-sexual because of that Hinata and have a small crush on you. I wanted to tell you that before I gave you my answer.... if the offer is still open I'd be honored to have you train me and call Hinata-sensei.' Ayame said, bowed her head and helf the pose in case Hinata chose to retaliate.

Hinata stpped up to Ayame, lifted her head so she looked her in the eyes, then painfully grabbed Ayame's breasts, Ayame just bit her bottom lip and didn't react or make a sound otherwise. "I accept you as my apprentice Ayame-chan.... but I will punish you during training for what you did. You know I don't allow anyone to touch me that way except Naruto-kun.... if you wanted to kiss me had only had to ask." Hinata said calmly, then lifted Ayame off her feet ny her breasts. "Friend or not, if you ever do something like that again Ayame I promise you that you'll spend the rest of your life alone and sexless. Understood?" Hinata saod coldly.

Ayame nodded instantly through her gritted teeth, she was in agony but didn't dare scream, then Hinata put her down and released quietly moaned in pleasure as Hinata healed her breasts, the pain was gone instantly. "I'm deeply sorry Hinata-sensei, I lost control for a moment, it will never happen again, I promise." Ayame said the turned and grabbed two boxes from the shelf behind her and held them out for Hinata. "Please take these, if we take too long people will get suspicious. We can talk tonight, and I promise I'll do anything you tell me."

Hinata nodded and smiled, then took the boxes, saw Ayame grab a few more then followed her back out. '_I must talk to Hokage-sama about this, if I'm going to train Ayame to be a kunoichi, even in secret, he should be informed.... and I'll need a place to train her where we won't be disturbed_.' Hinata thought as she walked out behind the counter with a smile, put the boxes under it and went around to take a seat.

----11:34 AM, Hokage Tower----

"What can I do for you Hinata?" Sarutobi asked.

"Though I'm only a Genin, I would like permission to take an apprentice." Hinata said calmly, though not transformed she could access some of her powers, but was surpressing them, she wanted to do this on her own if possible, out of respect for him as Hokage and Naruto's surrogate grandfather.

Sarutobi's eyebrows went up, this had never happened before, you normally had to be a Jounin, or at least Special Jounin tp request an apprentice, but Hinata wasn't a normal Genin, she was like Naruto in many ways, but unlike him she had more training than most experienced Chuunin, as well as more power, in that respect she was equal to a Special Jounin, maybe a full Jounin. He leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on his lower chest, fingers interlaced. and thought a minute.

Hinata stood calmly, she knew how difficult this had to be for him.

Sarutobi finally leaned forward, his face serious. "Before I make my decision, tell me who it is, what you intend to do and what you'll need."

"I wish to train Ayame Ichiraku to be a kunoichi, Special Jounin Rank when her training is completed. I'll train her in secret, only I, her father Teuchi-san and you will know. When she is ready she'll be sent as backup on single team missions, but will be in disguise so her identity remains a secret. She'll continue to work at her father's stand during the day. To cover for her, Teuchi will be hiring a waitress so Ayame can have time off, that will allow her to go on missions. I don't know the extent of her skills or talents, but will report directly to you with updates of her progress., I figure once a week will be enough. Her chakra coils are developed enough for her to mold chakra and use jutsu, though she's from two weeks to a month away from doing that, were she not needed to help her father run his stand, she would probably already be a kunoichi, at least Chuunin rank, possibly even Jounin, she has great potential, I can see it within her." Hinata said and gave a small bow.

'_She's thought this out very well, I'm impressed. Having an unlisted kunoichi could be of great advantage.... perhaps if there were more like Ayame I could_....' Sarutobi thought, as an idea formed in his keen mind. "I'll grant your request, but I have several conditions. as well as a special long term mission that will take advantage of your unique abilities." Sarutobi said seriously, a small devious smirk on his lips.

Hinata smiled when he granted her request, but when he said there were condions to it she got nervous, then intrigued by his offer, she recognized the look on his face, it was like Naruto's when he was planning something devious and sneaky. Hinata pulled up a chair and sat down, a smile on her face. "What do you have in mind Hokage-sama?"

----1:41 PM, Outside the Hokage Tower----

She'd been in there just over 2 hours, she couldn't believe how smart, and truely devious Sarutobi was, she was beyond impressed by his idea, it was brilliant. She'd stop by Ichiraku's and let Ayame know the good news and where to meet her tonight for training. '_Then I have to go see Naruto-kun before he starts his training for the final part of the Exams in a month, and now that I don't have to hide anymore I'll need some training to.... I hope Kurenai-chan is availible, I could use some Genjutsu. Anko-chan would do it.... especially since I removed that seal from her neck, and the dinner party was fun. I don't want to rely too much on that power, so I need to get stronger on my own, increase my own power like Morrigan-sensei suggested. Hmm, I wonder if she put the same idea in Naruto-kun's head some how, he's done this for years and didn't even know about Kyuubi yet_.' Hinata thought as she walked, and smiled a little bigger. '_That's it, Anko-chan wuld be perfect for this_!' Hinata thought then reached out with her senses to find Anko's chakra signature, she locked onto it when she'd removed the seal, and could find Anko anywhere in Konoha. When she found her a moment later she moved to the nearest building, quickly leapt up to the roof, transformed and leapt into the sky. A few seconds later she landed on a roof across Konoha, folded her wings up flat to her back, wrapped her tail around her waist, took a scroll from her belt pouch and unsealed a cloak she kept with her just in case and put it on, the hood pulled over her head. Satisfied she was hidden she leapt down to the street when no one was looking. She knew from previous research that this was a shinobi only bar, with a rank minimum of Special Jounin. Transformed she had the height and power needed to get in one way or another. She went to the front door opened it and walked in.

"WHo are you?" A rough looking bald man asked her from behind a counter just inside the door, there was another door 10 feet away with a powerful looking man guarding it. Hinata could tell that the bald man was only high Chuunin, the doorman was high Jounin. "My name in none of your business, and neither is my rank. I'm meeting a friend here, she told me about this place. If I'm not in there in two minutes you'll make my friend very angry, and you never want to see her angry." Hinata said coldly and spiked her chakra to Jounin level for a moment.

The bald man swallowed nervously, there were only twelve kunoichi that came there, and only four that fit that description. He hoped it wasn't who he thought. "What's her name?" He asked, but couldn't fully hide his nervousness.

Hinata smirked beneath her hood. "Anko mitarashi." Hinata said then heard the unmistakable sound of a sharp inhale through clenched teeth, then felt his fear starting to rise.

"Let her in, I don't want Anko to trash this place again." The bald man said.

Hinata nodded to him and walked through the open door, nodding to the doorman as she passed him. The moment he'd opened the door her senses were assaulted by intense sounds, smells and emotions. Inside her vision was assaulted as well. It was a large room, with about a dozen tables to either side of the center floor, which was set aside for dancing. Loud music was playing, on the far wall from the entrance was the bar, behind him was a stage where 2 sluts were dancing lewdly, s short brunette with C cup tits and a tall blonde with E cup tits, both in their early twenties and obviously not kunoichi, both were topless. She looked around and saw Anko sitting in the far right corner table with a half full bottle of sake, across the table from her was Kakashi. '_Damnit, I didn't think anyone else would be here.... he doesn't look like he's been drinking, so I have a chance of getting him to leave without doing anything_.' Hinata thought and pulled the front of her cloak closed, being sure she didn't hide the size of her breasts, before heading across the room.

"Come on Kakaski, I'm just starting to get a good buzz going, You could...." Anko said, stopped, sat up straight, her right hand dropped to her weapon pouch. "If you're here to cause me or him trouble, you better know who you're dealing with, we're two of the baddest motherfuckers in Konoha." Anko said coldly.

Hinata thought a moment, she needed to let Anko know who she was, but Kakashi would miss. She stepped to the side of the table, facing it with Anko to her right and the front wall the only thing in front of her past the table. Checking to be sure it was clear she turned slightly toward Anko and opened the left side of her cloak so Anko could see her body and waved the end of her tail, she closed her cloak.

Anko watched the unknown woman move to her side, she was small but had a huge chest, it was obvious beneath her dark cloak. When the woman opened her cloak and almost lost her composure, she recogized the figure instantly, but couldn't believe she'd gotten in. She looked at Kakashi. "It's okay Kakashi, she's a friend.... did you want join me or find someplace more private?" Anko asked, now relaxed again.

Hinata nodded toward the door, she knew if she said anything Kakashi would recognize her. She couldn't risk him blowing her cover, but knew Anko wouldn't give her away.

Anko took some money from her pocket and dropped it on the table. "Thanks for the company Kakashi, I'll catch ya later.... anyway, shouldn't you be training right now, you know he's fighting Gaara in the finals!" Anko said seriously.

Kakashi sighed. "I haven't been the best Sensei, and what happened in the prelims with Hinata really shook me up Just between us I'm disgusted with myself for not training them better, you know what hapened during the Wave mission, they barely survived. Believe it or not I'm spending the month training Sasuke and Sakura, she should be in the finals.... there's no way she should of been able to break Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu, but she did. If I hadn't had my head up my ass Sakura would of wiped the floor with Ino and never even broken a sweat." Kakashi said seriously, a little anger in his voice. "I got Naruto the best sensei possible to teach him how to beat Gaara and control its power.... Jiraiya."

Anko was stunned, she'd never seen Kakshi like this, but she realized he was right.... hell, she'd been changed too. Anko reached up and involuntarily rubbed her neck where the Curse Mark used to be. "I'm sorry, and you're right. I've been affected as much as you by what happened.... you were in the Hokage's office when it happened." Anko said and gave him a playful grin.

Kakashi laughed. "You're right, It's time I stopped wallowing in my own shit, got off my ass and make up for what I've done. And Anko.... thank you for everything." Kakashi said paused a moment, then gave an 'eye smile' to the two women. "Anko. I'll tell Kurenai if you let Hinata have any sake." Kakashi said, put his right finger over his masked mouth in the 'quiet' sign, and vanished.

"Eep! How'd he know it was me?" Hinata said, stunned Kakashi knew it was her.

"Sneaky son of a bitch.... because he's Kakashi Hatake, but don't worry, if I know him he won't say anything as long as you don't drink. Let's get out of here, you obviously want me for something important." Anko said, and headed for the door, Hinata behind her.

----2:03 PM, Konoha Woods, A Secret Clearing----

Anko looked around the hge clearing, it obviously used to be a training ground, but that was at least ten years ago, despite that it wasn't overgrown, she didn't know why though. half of it had a canopy of branches and leaves that stretched across from both sides, if you saw it from the mountain top it would look like a smal clearing at best, if you even noticed it. She turned to Hinata. "You want me to help you put seals all around the clearing so you can hide it from view? That'll take all day. You know I'd do anything for you Hinata-chan, but I'm no good at seals.... that much thinking will fry my brain! Naruto could fill this place with Shakow Clones and...."

"No.... I don't want Naruto-kun to know. I love him with all my heart, but this has to be kept a secret, and right now Naruto-kun needs to focus on training, this would hurt his training for the finals and I won't do that to him." Hinata said seriously, stepped up to Anko, threw open her trench coat, very firmly grabbed Anko's breasts through her mesh shirt and yanked her down to her knees by them.

Anko just winced, not even trying to resist, she just couldn't bring herself to fight back against Hinata.

"I need your help Anko, I can't do this alone. This isn't just for training Ayame-chan.... you're going to train me here during the day, I want to be as strong as I can without using my power, and you're the only person I can fully trust to help me do both in secret.... after what I did for you and you swore you'd do anything for me.... are you going back on your promise? If you are Anko, I don't care if you are a Special Jouin and my friend, you won't leave this clearing a whole, sexual woman.... do you understand me you pathetic subbie bitch?" Hinata said coldly and viciously squeezed Anko's breasts, nearly crushing them in her hands.

Anko didn't make a sound beyond some quiet submissive whimpers. "Please Hinata-sama... I never said I wouldn't help...." Anko whimpered, then sighed briefly in relief when Hinata released her breasts, but she didn't try to cover or comfort them. It's just that I've never done anything like this before, and I've never tried to train anyone. You know who trained me, he was a cold, sadistic bastard who called trying to kill me five or six days a week training.... I just wouldn't know how to do either, but I'll try, I promise Please Hinata-sama.... don't be mad at me, but I've never had this kind of responsibility, I've never even commanded a team for my missions, I always went solo. You need to understand something about me Hinata, it's not that I'm refusing to help you.... it kills me to admit this, but I can't help you. I'm just not made for this kind of stuff, it turns my brain to mush. Poisons, traps, taijutsu, assassinations and certain types of jutsu, those are my strengths and why I'm a Special Jounin.... my brain just can't handle this type of stuff. I'd do thirty minutes, an hour at the most, then I'd be useless the rest of the day, a mental vegetable. I'd rather rip out my own clit and bleed to death then do that kinda repetitive boring stuff, I'm sorry, I'm not worthy to be in your presense." Anko said sincerely but sadly, then pulled a kunai and put the point to her neck. "Just say the word and I'll kill myself, you won't be blamed."

Hinata's emotions ran the full spectrum as she listened to Anko explain, then saw her put the kunai to her own neck and ask permission to die. '_Dear Kami what have I done.... I had no idea Anko-chan.... I'm so very sorry_.' Hinata thought, filled with sadness and grief but didn't let it show. Hinata remembered something Morrigan had told her, reached out took Anko's hand and gently pulled the kunai away from her neck. "I had no idea Anko, you're so strong, I thought this would be easy for you. There's something I can do for you, it's a very special gift I can give you, but the cost may be more than you're willing to pay."

Anko looked up, a spark of hope in her eyes. She just revealed one of her most painful secrets and biggest weaknesses to Hinata. "I'll do anything Hinata, just tell me."

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed. "I can Mark you like Orochimaru did and bond you to me like he did, but different. You gain a little of my power, but I'd gain full access to your mind, I'd know absolutely everything you do and more. The other effect is that you'd be bound to me heart and soul.... literally, your only loyalty would be to me, not friends, family, Konoha, not even to Hokage-sama.... you'd be what Morrigan-sansei calls a thrall. When I'm stronger I could make you a minor Succubus, and you'd be your own person again, though you'd still be loyal to ne, it'd wouldn't be forced like this is. You'll still be the same person, but I could make you do anything I wanted with a simple command, you'd have to obey me no matter what it was I said. Please think about this Anko-chan because once I put this mark on you I can't remove it without killing you, I'm not strong enough. Morrigan-sensei could, but she doesn't like to use this Thrall Mark.... she use to a long time ago, but not anymore."

Anko sat and thought about what Hinata had just told her. It would bring her closer to Hinata than she'd ever been to anyone and that kind of happines was very appealing to her, but could she live with the downside? After a few minutes she decided, and stood up, determination on her face. "I've always been the all or nothing type, I don't do anything half-assed, it's why I'm a great assassin, I get the job done no matter what....I submit myself to you as your thrall.... Mark me Hinata-sama." Anko said sincerely.

"Are you sure Anko?" Hinata asked. When Anko nodded she sighed then transformed. Hinata had a Mark on her from Morrigan that would act as a Master Seal for any she put on Anko, and though Morrigan had told her what to expect if she ever used this or the other Marks, only experience could truely let her understand it. "Remove your shirt Anko." Hinata said firmly.

Anko dropped her trenchcoat, then pulled her shirt up and off, fully revealing her full, firm D cup breasts and dropped it behind her.

Hinata held up her right hand in front of her chest in half a prayer pose and focused her power as she'd been told. A blue circle appeared on her hand, followed by a slightly smaller circle within it forming a ring, within that ring, between the 2 circles small runes began to appear, first at the top, then around the ring clockwise. When it finished more runes began appearing within the center and formed a very elaborate design. When it stopped Hinata's eyes glowed blue like the seal on her hand. Morrigan could do this in an instant, but she'd had centuries of practice. "Are you ready Anko-chan, you can still change your mind and I won't hold it against you?" Hinata asked,.Anko nodded as she expected. '_I hope Anko fully understands what this means.... I'm sorry Anko-chan_.' Hinata thought, then slapped her hand over Anko's heart, her long claw-like nails piercing her flesh and she poured her power into it. Images began appearing in her mind starting at that clearing and running back through Anko's life to the very beginning. She was only a little surprised Anko hadn't screamed, though not really painful, Morrigan had told her it was a very powerful, intense experience for both, but especially the person being marked who was literally opened up everything they were to you, no secret could be hidden. A few seconds after she touched Anko, she released her and Anko collapsed to her knees, breathing hard. She was feeling a little tired herself, as well as extremely excited, the rush she felt was very strong, and though close, wasn't the most intense experience she'd ever had, that was revealing her power during her match, then kissing Naruto and sharing her soul with him, this was a close third though..

Anko was on her hands and knees now, her whole body trembling, what she'd just felt made every orgasm she ever had, combined, feel like a hard kick in the pussy. She stayed there a few minutes before it subsided and she stood, but she wasn't tired, in fact she'd never felt better in her life."Other than feeling like I just had the best sex of my life, I don't feel any different Hinata."

"You have an unusually large bush, but your pussylips are naturally hairless. You haven't trimmed your bush since he abandoned you because he forced you to shave yourself bald with a kunai. You'd rather die that cut even one hair. Anko.... drop your skirt and panties, I'd like to rip every last hair from your pussy." Hinata said calmly.

"Hai, Hinata-chan, anything you want." Anko said and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her skirt and panties.

"Stop." Hinata said, which made Anko freeze instantly. "Anko, think about what just happened and tell me how you feel."

Anko thought about it a moment then her eyes got as big as saucers, she couldn't believe it.... Hinata had just told her something no one else knew and casually asked to do something to her she'd rather die than let happen. "I was going to let you rip my pussy bald like it was something that happened everyday.... like getting dressed in the morning. I guess it worked. I should me mad, or scared, something.... but I'm not, I'm actually dissappointed you didn't rip my cunt bald. I'm wishing you would. You really do own me, but it doesn't bother me. Well, if this is my life now I can live with it, shall we get started now Hinata-sama?" Anko said calmly.

Hinata smiled. "You should be able to feel my power within you now, and see the seal I want you to put on all the trees surrounding the clearing. Draw on that power and make ten Shadow Clones, then start on that side, I'll do this side. Anko, just call me Hinata, r Hinata-chan unless I tell you otherwise. Remember, you're my sensei, but that's a secret for now, we'll talk to Hokage-sama later and make it official that you're training me for the Finals. I'd like to win without transforming if I can."

Anko nodded happily then made the hand signs and created ten Shadow Clones, which was her maximum anyway. "Race you, loser buys lunch and dinner." When Hinata smiled and nodded she smiled bigger. "GO!" Anko said and ran for the treeline with her clones at blinding speed, their bare breasts bouncing while they laughed happily.

Hinata ran to the trees on her side as fast as Anko had and began carving the seal into the tree with a chakra enhanced claw, she knew Anko would have to use a kunai.... and after Anko finished she could activate all the seals at once and infuse them with her power. Once it was done, normal vision, but especially no jutsu or Doujutsu could penetrate this clearing. They could train in private, even totally nude.

-

End Chapter 3


	4. Ch04: Finals Training

Simply Irresistable

Ch04: Finals Training

By: MikeJV37

-

----July 17, 9:01 PM, Hinata's Training Ground----

Hinata made a sign with right hand, held in front of her chest, and the clearing was lit up like daylight, but only within the seal surounding the clearing. Outside the clearing it was dark. Hinata smiled at Anko's and Ayame's reaction. "A basic seal Morrigan-sensei taught me, she doesn't use i though, she prefers torchlight." Hinata said a giggled briefly. "She's.... what's that saying.... ah, Morrigan-sensei is old-school, as they used to say long ago."

Anko raised her eyebrows, confused. "Old school.... what's that mean?"

Hinata smiled. "It means she's old fashioned, she likes things the way they were when she was younger. She says its simpler, she doesn't care much for the modern things. Ayame, before we start I must ask you a final time.... do you understand what is expected of you, what our goal is and our need for secrecy? I promised Hokage-sama you could handle this, so once we begin if you even attempt to quit or betray my trust.... as much as it would sadden me, I would have to kill you, I will not let Konoha, or esspecially Hokage-sama be embarrassed by our actions.... and worst of all I could lose Naruto-kun, and I will not let that happen. Do you accept?" Hinata asked seriously.

Ayame paused a moment, giving everything a final thought, then nodded. "Hai, Hinata-sensei."

"Good.... now I want you to strip." Hinata said calmly.

Ayame's eyes opened wide for a moment. She wanted to protest, or even ask why she had to be nude, but she had a feeling she didn't have a choice and pulled her shirt up and off followed by her sports bra.

Hinata gave Anko a 'wave over' with her hand, and she walked close right away. "Before my training starts I need to see what Ayame can do, so you'll strip and test her Taijutsu, she's to attack you with everything she has, I want to trying to kill you, but no weapons, you or her. Taunt her, insult her body, and fight back, but at her level, don't hit her any harder than she can hit you.... and focus most of your punches and kicks on her tits, stomach and pussy. I have to know tonight what she's capable of.... keep going until she's exhausted and can't stand anymore. I have things to set up for my training while you do that." Hinata said quietly, took a step back, made a Shadow Clone, nodded to Anko, who returned it, then picked up her bag of equipment she brought, turned and headed for the other end of the clearing, leaving her clone to watch, while Anko stripped.

----July 18, 8:21 AM, Hokage Tower, Waiting Room----

Sitting patiently, but nervous were 2 members of Team 7, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Neither knew why they were there. Sakura looked at the clock again. She'd avoided asking him this because he's been moodier than usual lately, especially since Hinata revealed her power to everyone during her match with her cousin Neji. "Do you think this is about the Finals Sasuke-kun? But if it is why am I here?" Sakura asked nervously.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, he wanted to knock her out of her chair, the desire was almost too strong to surpress, but he was. '_Kakashi said this was about our future, and if that means special training I'll do anything I have to.... I have to kill Itachi for what he did_.' Sasuke thought, then as it had a , his mind drifted back to what he saw Hinata do, the incredible power she'd been hiding.... and how beautiful she was. he pushed that from his mind, he couldn't afford to be distracted now. "I don't know.... he's probably replacing you with someone that won't die on our first real mission. You only survived the Wave mission by pure luck and everyone knows it." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

Sakura's heart broke, she just wanted to cry at how cruel he was to her, but she knew he was right, she was a weak little bitch. Though she did her best, she couldn't stop herself from sobbing quietly. She'd fought Ino with everything she had, and though Ino had the weakest Taijutsi of anyone in her class, she'd only managed a draw. This was the moment she gave up on Sasuke.... and almost as bad she suddenly realized, even Naruto didn't want her anymore, since Hinata's match any time she'd talked to Naruto all he talked about was Hinata, how pretty, and strong.... and what did she have to offer a boyfriend? Nothing.... she didn't even have a chest, she was barely an A cup. Both her boobs together weren't even as big as 1 of Ino's.... who she knew she was losing as a friend, and it was her own fault. Sakura slumped in her seat as it hit her she'd pushed away her best friend over a boy that treated her like shit and barely was even alive, the only boy that had ever asked her out she'd hit more times than she could count and he now had a girlfriend he loved that loved him back. '_Sasuke's right, I'm worthless. Even Kakashi-sensei won't train me. I'm quitting, I don't deserve to be a shinobi.... mom was right, I'm not cut out to be a kunoichi and never should of applied in the firt place_.'.

The door opened and Kakashi stepped out. "Sasuke, Sakura, come in, we need to talk." He said then went back into the Hokage's office.

They stood and went in, Sasuke in front, Sakura followed behind him trying not to look like she was ready fall to the floor and cry her heart out. Both took a seat in front on Sarutobi's desk, Sasuke in the seat closest to the door.

----2 Minutes Later----

"SHE'S WHAT?" Sasuke yelled angrily, now standing, fists clenched.

"Sit down!" Sarutobi commanded powerfully, but his face never changed..

Sasuke flinched as he felt the power coming from the old man and sat down calmly. "I apologize Hokage-sama.... but how can you do that? Sakura lost her match, she can't advance to the finals." Sasuke asked calmly. If there was 1 person you never pissed off, it was the Hokage.

"Normally that's true, but Kakashi brought up a very valid point that everyone else seemed to of missed about her match."

"Uh,,.... what point Hokage-sama? I got a draw against Ino, and by the rules we both lost." Sakura said calm but confused.

Sarutobi smiled slightly. "The point of the Chuunin Exams is not simply to follow the rules and win your match.... though winning your match is important, the true purpose of the matches is to judge your skills and potential leadership ability."

"During your match with Ino she trapped you n her Mind Transfer Jutsu." Kakashi said and paused a moment while Sakura gave him a nod. "You broke free of it Sakura.... at your level that should be did you do it, do you know?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei.... she was in my mind telling me I was finished.... I got really mad and just kicked her out, I don't know how I did it Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gave her an 'eye smile'. "Exactly my point, which is why I'm going to train both of you for the finals.... unless you don't want to."

Sakura leapt to her feet excited. "I do Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, then stopped. "Who am I facing, doesn't everyone already has an opponent?"

Sarutobi opened a folder on his desk, removed a piece of paper and handed it to Sakura. "This is a copy of the matches, do you remember seeing it after the exams?"

"I glanced at it, but didn't really pay attention to it since I wasn't advancing." Sakura said and looked at it.

----Paper----

Sakura Haruno vs Chouji Akimichi

Hinata Hyuuga vs Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame vs Kankurou

Shikamaru Nara vs Temari

Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara

----End Paper----

Sakura's eyes opened wide, then she lowered it and stared at Sarutobi.

"I revised the pairings for the first round, the participants affected will be informed shortly, I've already dispatched several personal messengers." Sarutobi said calmly.

Sasuke glanced over at the paper and had the same reaction as Sakura. "I'm facing Hinata in the first round?" He asked, slightly shaken. He saw her power when she transformed, she was around Jounin level.... he hated to admit it to himself, but transformed Hinata was way out of his league. He wasn't going to tell them that however. "Will she be allowed to transform?" He asked as calmly as he could/

"Will you use your Sharingan?" Kakashi asked casually.

"Of course I will." Sasuke asnwered immediately.

"There ya go." Kakashi said.

"But...." Sasuke said, then stopped when Sarutobi gave him a hard look.

"Do you wish to forfeit your match because of who your opponent is?" Sarutobi asked seriously.

Sasuke actually paled slightly, he could tell Sarutobi was serious. "No I don't. Who I face doesn't matter..... I'll win."

'_I doubt it, but I'll do what I can to help you_.' Kakashi thought. "If that's all, we need to get started right away.... I have a lot of missed training to make up to Sakura, and need to get started on Sasuke's training for his match as well, we'll need several hours to reach my special training ground.."

Sarutobi nodded. "Dismissed." He said, watched them leave then leaned back and smiled. '_Do well Sakura, and I'll assign you to my new Shadow Wing Squad for some very special training_.' He thought with a devious smile as he imagined an older, more mature Sakura with wings and a tail..

----8:31 AM, Naruto's Apartment----

"A month without my Naruto-kun.... I wish you didn't have to leave the village to train with Jiraiya-sama, but it's for the best." Hinata said sadly, gave Naruto another hug and kiss, then turned to the smirking Jiraiya. "You better not let anything happen to my Naruto-kun.... or I'll make sure the only contact you ever have with every woman in Konoha will be a slap in the face." Hinata said firmly.

Jiraiya's smile faded slightly. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll bring him back better than ever. Come on brat, we need to...."

A knock on the door interrupted Jiraiya, Hinata answered the door. She was a little surprised to see an ANBU standing there. He handed her a note then vanished. She shut the door and opened it as she walked back to Naruto. She suddenly stopped and a huge smile appreaed on her face. Holding in her giggles she handed it to Naruto for him and Jiraiya to read..

"That devious s o b.... Sakura is in the finals and you're fighting Sasuke, Hinata.... I love it!" Jiraiya said with a huge smile.

All 3 began laughing as Naruto gave Hinata a final kiss then they left, Hinata going into Konoha, Naruto and Jiraiya heading for the Main Gate... all laughing the entire time.

----Sept 28, 9:47 AM, A Secret Location in the Mountains----

"Get up." Jiraiya said firmly as he watched Naruto push himself back up to his feet, the weights on his arms and legs heavy enough that he had to use Kyuubi's chakra just to move. He didn't know evactly what Hinata had done, but every test he'd done, and what Naruto told him from talking to Kyuubi, all the enger and evil had been changed or removed some how, and without Kyuubi fighting him Naruto had a lot more control and was actually on good terms with the Demon lord. They weren't exactly friends yet, but they were workng on it. The focal point of their friendship of course, was Hinata. "Call up three tails then do the chakra drill again. I expect you to have full control of your three-tailed form by the end of the month. If you can do it I'll get you all the ramen you can eat from Ichiraku's and I'll pay for it. Fail and you won't get any ramen while we're here." Jiraiya said, then watched a look Naruto's face he 'd only seen on Minato's before a major battle, that look said. 'you just made the biggest mistake of your life.'

"You better be rich bcause I'm gonna empty your wallet pervy sage!" Naruto said with total determination, then began to transform as he was wrapped in a red chakra cloak with 3 tails waving behind him

He hated spening his money, though he was one of the richest people in Konoha and could afford it, he had to do it to motivate Naruto. Naruto was like his father, he only truely excelled under pressure, and like coal becoming a diamond, the greater the pressure the better diamond he became. Even with Kyuubi's healing he was pushing Naruto's limits, but with the time frame he had he wanted to be sure Naruto could handle Gaara, and anything else that came along. Especially if the rumor about his old teammate was true, he was who Naruto was being trained to beat. '_I won't let that bastard get his hands on your son Minato_.'

----July 31, 6:29 PM----

Naruto walked back into camp from washing up and putting on clean clothes when he froze in awe at what he saw. Sitting on the big flat rock they used as a table was 20, 1 quart boxes of Ichiraku Ramen, he'd know their boxes anywhere. Jiraiya was sitting there with a smile on his face. "How..... I was gone like twenty minutes...." Naruto said in shock.

From high in the sky, beyond the range of even their senses, Hinata smiled and took off towards Konoha at top speed from delivering the ramen. Even if she couldn't let Naruto know, she was glad she'd given that special token to Jiraiya to contact her if needed.

"I have my resources. Now eat up brat, I want my money's worth." Jiraiya said and grabbed a box of shrimp ramen. "What.... I'm hungry too."

----August 8, 11:54 AM, Kakashi's Secret Training Ground----

Sakura stood there in stunned shock, her right arm still extended. Almost twenty feet in front of her sprawled on the ground was Sasuke Uchiha, and he was OUT COLD! Almost as stunned was Kakashi standing nearby, glad he wore that mask. He composed himself. "Congratulations Sakura. you did it." He said proudly. '_Holy shit.... that shot would of laid me out cold! Reminds me the punches I saw Tsunade use on that mission to Whirlpool years ago under Minato-sensei. That was just pure strength, imagine what she could do with Tsunade's strength technique_.' Kakashi thought, now fully realizing Sakura's incredible natural talent for physical strength. Combined with her talent for Genjutsu and medical jutsu, sadly something he only knew a few D-Rank of, she'd be truely formidable in battle regardless of where she was used.

Sakura brought her arm in close and looked at her gloved right fist. "I hit him...."

'_Hit him.... you knocked his ass out. That should change his attitude.... at least about Sakura_.' Kakashi thought, holding in his laughter. "I told him he had holes in his defense, he should of listened. Go clean up and start fixing lunch, I'll wake him up and have a talk with him before we return to camp." Kakashi said firmly.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, nodded, turned and headed for camp, a HUGE smile appearing in her face. _'Ino will piss her panties when I tell her I knocked Sasuke out cold during training.... she'll be soooo jealous. Now maybe he'll respect me.... as a teammate at least_.' Sakura thought, despite all their time together and what she just did, she really didn't care if he liked her as person and didn't even want his friendship, as long as he treated her as an equal teammate, that's all she wanted from him now.

He blinked a few times and shook his head to clear it. "What happened?"

"Sakura knocked your arrogant ass out cold Sasuke." Kakashi said casually from the boulder he was leaning on reading his little orange book. "I told you that you had holes in your defense, she just found one of'em."

Sasuke's eyes opened wide at the realization that it was true. He groaned and rubbed his jaw. '_Sakura did this.... I obviously underestimated her_.'

Kakashi put his book away. "Before we return to camp I need you to be quiet and listen closely to me Sasuke, because I will not repeat myself." Kakashi said very matter-of-factly. "You've had a stick up your ass since you lost your family. It is a tragedy and you have a right to be upset, but this path you've been on as an avenger will cost you everything, including your life someday..I knew this since you were first assigned to me. I saw where you were headed, but I ignored the warning signs because I was caught up in my own shit. I won't do that again. I've tried to correct my mistake with Sakura and will do the same with Naruto after the Chunin Exams.... I was a lousy Sensei, but my biggest mistake was you Sasuke, I coddled you too much because of what we share and why...." Kakashi said sincerely and pointed to his covered left eye. "You want to get strong, fine, you want to kill Itachi for his crime, that's fine too, I can understand that better than most.... but your doing it wrong, and if I have to personally kick your ass all over this mountain to beat that lesson into you I will. You underestimated Sakura and didn't take her seriously as an opponent.... and what happened?"

Sasuke waited a moment, then realized Kakashi wanted him to answer. He thought about it for a moment, his hand went to his neck where the Curse Mark from Orochimaru had been and how it made him feel. It hurt him deeply to admit, but he'd never run from a challenge and it counded like Kakashi was challenging him to change himself '_If Sakura can do it, I can_.' "She.... knocked me out." He said painfully, embarrassed and ashamed, just admitting that one of his former fangirls had knocked him cold with a single punch was a jarring experience and a major blow to his pride.

"Shit happens, get over it. When I was your age I had an ego the size of this mountain.... and on a mission to another village I doubted the fighting ability of a girl only a few years older than me.... a redhead in my case.... well we eventually got physical.... she kicked the living shit out me and never broke a sweat." Kakashi said as he remembered what Kushina did to him, then the verbal ass kicking he got from both Rin and Minato afterwards.."In case you weren't listening to him all these years, Naruto had the right idea. To find your true strength you need someone precious to protect. If you can't open your heart and let someone in.... then you're wasting everyone's time, especially mine. Now, are you going to drop the attitude and be a man and true shinobi, or should I recommend you be dropped from the Chuunin Exams and never promited beyond Genin rank? Because on a mission all that attitude will get is either you or your teammates killed, and if you get Naruto or Sakura killed because of that damn Uchiha pride...." Kakashi said firmly, then lifted his hite-ite to reveal his blazing Sharigan eye. "I'll drop my life and career as a shinobi in the trash to kill you. Do you understand me Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi said in his abolutely coldest voice as he stared into Sasuke's eyes with enough killer intent make him cower in fear.

Sasuke nodded immediately, Kakashi's message got through loud and crystal clear. That was no idle threat. He knew Kakashi's rep, he never got mad or lost his cool, but he'd heard once that if he did.... someone was about die. "Hai Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi covered his eye and calmed down. He could tell he'd gotten through to Sasuke.... though how he did it wasn't what anyone in Konoha would call legal. "Now, can we consider this little talk a succssess and put it behind us?" Kakashi asked casually, when Sasuke nodded, he smiled beneath his mask. "Good.... now let's get back camp, Sakura should be cooking lunch now. One last thing.... though we only have a week left, I expect you to make some real progress in training since you have a fresh start.... and this little talk was just between us, clear?"

Sasuke nodded and stood, dusting himself off. "You think I can beat Hinata?" Sasuke asked as they headed for camp.

Kakashi chuckled. "Not a chance in Hell."

"Oh well.... shit happens." Sasuke said casually.

Kakashi stopped and stared a moment at Sasuke, amazed at what he just heard. He was laughing hard as he began walking again. He couldn't wait to see everyone reaction to the new, 'laid back' Sasuke Uchiha.

-

End Chapter 4

-

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and what I did with everyone, especially Sasuke because he was a last minute idea but I really like it. Oh, next chapter, the Chuunin Exam Finals begin. There will be an invasion and several epic battles, but it won't end like it did in canon. BIG things are coming.


	5. Ch05: The Finals!

Simply Irresistable

Ch05: The Finals!

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 15, 8:00 AM, Hokage Tower----

He watched her drop her coat on the empty right chair, sit in the left and smile at him. Her smile brightened up the room and made him feel years younger. He noticed she looked more like her transformed self, he was amazed how much stronger she looked after only a month of training. She also looked half an inch taller and her breasts even looked about half a cup size bigger than she did a month ago. She'd sent him a weekly report on Ayame's progress, but he hadn't seen her until now. '_This is how to start a day, a beautiful girl_.' He thought. "You look much stronger Hinata, you've been training very hard, and you've grown a little it seems." Sarutobi said and she smiled proudly. He sealed the room. "Report."

Hinata nodded. "Ayame finally mastered the last of the D-Rank jutsu Her Taijutsu continues to improve, I'd put her in the top ten percent of a final year class in skill. On knowledge she absorbs it like a sponge, I'd put her on par with Sakura in that respect, and she can think on her feet like Naruto-kun does in battle. She grew up waitressng, and I believe she's learned how to quickly memorize and categorize information. She can answer hard questions even during a serious spar. The last week her improvement has really accelerated. The first two weeks were very hard for her as you know, but as stated in my last report she finally found herself as a kunoichi, once that happened her skills improved quickly. Her chakra coils are now fully developed to where they should be, and her control is excellent, she's better than most but not as good as Sakura-chan was her final year. Since she can't be sent on missions, if she continues to improve at this rate she'll be at the current level of everyone in the finals in about four months, except me and Naruto-kun."

Sarutobi thought a moment and nodded. "Excellent, I'm very impressed with your advanced training methods Hinata. How's Anko doing?"

Hinata smiled a little bigger. "Anko-chan has gotten much stronger as well. As you know most greatly reduce or even stop training once they make Special Jounin, Jounin or ANBU.... this is a mistake and I'd like to suggest you recommend everyone continue training, even the ANBU. Without any of the normal distractions, Anko has doubled her chakra reserves in a month and increased her skill to about mid-Jounin I'd say, she could pass the Jounin or ANBU test easily. I'd put her in the top five strongest shinobi in Konoha, including me, Naruto and you Hokage-sama.... the other two being Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei is close though in overall skill and power, just on her Genjutsu she's as powerful as Guy and Kakashi in their areas. Guy is the only Jounin that has continued his training, I suggest talking to him about a training schedule for the others, in secret, they could be embarrassed by any public training."

Sarutobi nodded, he could see the logic in what she said, and had to admit she was right, they did tend to get a little lazy in their training once promoted, and except for Might Guy his current Elite Jounin didn't train as they use to. "Is that all?"

"Actually I have some good news about Anko-chan...." Hinata said, her smile getting a little bigger at what she was about to tell him about Anko.

----10:55 AM, Outdoor Arena----

"I'll be out in a minute!" Sakura yelled to the woman outside her door, she'd just been notified she had 5 minutes and needed to get to the ready room near the entrance to the arena where the other Leaf Genin, none were the others opponent, would be waiting to be called for their match, their opponents would be in a similar room on the other side. Actually each side had several ready rooms, so each village was seperate. It was something new they were trying this year, she actually thought it was a good idea, it'd help them relax some before their match to be with friends, but obviously they'd get shuffled for each round so opponents weren't in the same ready room.

Sakura lifted her brand new red crop top, her signiture white circle on the back. She looked at her chest and sighed. It wasn't the fact she was an A cup that really bothered her, though it did a little, what bothered her was what she had on under her new shirt.... it was basically a sports training bra with light armor over what she laughingly called her breasts. "I might as well be a boy.... I graduated a year ago and I'm still flat as a board. Lucky me gets brains, strength and near perfect chakra control..... I'd trade all of it in a hearbeat to have huge tits like Hinata-chan when she's transformed..... must be great being a succubus." Sakura said almost sadly, dropped her shirt back into place, checked her weapon pouch, belt and new gloves, checked her now shoulder length pink hair, readjusted her hitai-ite on her forehead, and headed for the door.

**Sakura Haruno vs Chouji Akimichi**

When her name was called Sakura left the room, walked the short distance to the entrance and after quickly composing herself walked out into the outdoor arena to cheers, mostly from the Konoha section, but that was fine. She waved to her friends in the stands.

A moment after she got to the center Chouji walked out from the opposite side in his normal attire, as he got close his eyes opened a little wider at Sakura's new look. He stopped 20 feet from her and smiled. "Wow, I like your new outfit Sakura.... you've been training hard too, I guess I'm in for a tough match.... good luck Sakura." Chouji said honestly.

Sakura smiled, she knew Chouji didn't lie to people, especially his friends, it just wasn't in him to be mean or dishonest. "Thank you Chouji, good luck to you too." Sakura said with a small bow and took her fighting stance.

The Proctor looked at Chouji and waited a moment for him to do the same, then raised his right arm. "Ready.... FIGHT!" He yelled as he dropped his hand and leapt back.

"HUMAN BOULDER!" Chouji exclaimed, then transformed into a huge ball, limbs and head tucked inside, and rolled at Sakura, reaching full speed halfway to her.

A month ago she would of paniced, other than exploding tags on her kunai she would of had no way to stop Chouji short of actually trying to kill him, and as her friend she never would of considered that even an option. Now.... she just smiled, braced herself and anchored her the tree climbing technique that Kakashi taught her. She'd totally mastered it the first day he taught it to her.

"Move Sakura, he'll crush you!" Ino screamed from her front row seat in the special Genin seats of the Konoha section of the stadium. She knew her teammates technique, he'd roll over anyone he hit and leave them either stunned and unconscious. They'd drifted apart a little as friends, but were still on good terms so she was concerned for her friend's safety. It only took a few seconds for him to reach Sakura.... where she gasped in total shock as Sakura CAUGHT him with her hands, her feet barely moved, maybe a couple inches at most, lifted Chouji off the ground and threw him across the stadium where he crashed into the wall, a few moments later he changed back to normal, still conscious, but noticably shocked. Slightly shakey he stood. "How the hell did she do that?" Ino asked no one in particular.

No one near her answered, even the few nearby Jounin were stunned.

Sakura, still smiling, cracked her knuckles on her palms. "Sorry Chouji, but that won't work on me. I'm not the same weak girl I was a month ago." Sakura said proudly and glanced at the stands where her Sensei was.

Chouji looked at Sakura, he was impressed at how strong she was, he felt like he was sparring with another Akimichi. '_I wanted to save this, but I have to use it if I want to beat her.... I'm sorry Sakura_.' Chouji thought and started walking toward Sakura. As he got near his attack range he saw her raise her guard, she knew he was up to something. At 20 feet away he stopped.."I'm sorry Sakura-chan.... PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU!" Chouji suddenly yelled as he threw his arms forward, fists together, his arms expanded to massive proportions as they extended forward at high speed, he knew few people were fast enough to dodge this attack, and Sakura unfortunately wasn't one of them.

There was a huge crash as everyone watched the giant fists connect.... then silence for several moments,.

"DEAR KAMI!!" Ino screamed as she pointed at the scene, she almost couldn't comprehend it. Some how, something she thought impossible was happening.... standing in the arena, about 25 feet from Chouji, the dug up ground piled behind her feet, now dug about 6 inches into the hard ground, Sakura had a hand on each of Chouji's massive fists, her head half down, teeth gritted, body nearly straight, her muscles bulging, Sakura had caught the attack and was straining against the incredible force Chouji was exerting. If she wasn't seeing it with her own eyes, she never would of believed it.... she was seeing it happen, and still found it hard to believe.

"I.... will.... never.... give up.... AGAIN!" Sakura said, straining, the last word she yelled as she called up all the chakra she had and began pouring it into her muscles.

To everyone's shock, she began pushing Chouji back slowly, an inch every couple seconds.

Chouji, despite his momentary shock, pushed back, and stopped her. He held her like that, stalemated, for a full minute, he knew he could outlast her, except for Naruto, no one from his class had bigger chakra reserves than he did, it was a trait of his Clan.... but did he want to push her that hard? "Sakura, give up, you don't have my endurance.... please." Chouji asked.

"NEVER! Sakura Haruno will never submit to anyone again.... I.... am.... not.... WEAK!!!!" Sakura said, screaming the last word almost in a rage.

He couldn't see her, but he knew that tone of voice, he'd never heard it from her, but he knew it. She'd die before she quit, even if this wasn't a serious battle, she was treating it like one. '_I can't let you do that._' Chouji thought sadly. "Proctor, I give up. I can't beat her." Chouji said and eased up on his attack until he felt her stop pushing back, then cancelled his jutsu.

The Proctor shrugged slightly. "Winner, Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura stood there, breathing hard, arms hanging at her sides, some shock on her face. "Why?"

Chouji took a few breaths and walked over to her, avoiding the 2, 5 foot long trenches her feet had made when she stopped his final attack. "You weren't going to quit, I would of had to go almost full out to beat you, and you could of gotten seriously hurt.... I can't do that to a friend, I'd rather lose a match than a friend."

Sakura paused a moment, then wiped the sweat and dirt from her face and smiled. "Thank you Chuji-san.... when this is over, barbeque, all you can eat, on me." Sakura said happily then leaned forward quickly and kissed him. "Walk me to the med station?"

Chouji nodded blankly and walked her toward the med station on her side of the stadium.

----Ready Room 1---- (Sakura's side)

Everyone was staring at the monitor in shock at the incredible match they'd just witnessed, well not everyone was totally shocked.

Hinata was smiling happily, she was really proud of Sakura and how strong she'd gotten. _'I have to speak to Hokage-sama about recruiting Sakura-chan, she'd make a great Succubus_.' She thought and glanced at Naruto, who was slightly shocked, but mostly was smiling.

"Wow, Sakura-chan has really gotten strong since her match with Ino." Naruto said proudly, that definitely wasn't the same girl he'd gone to Academy with and chased for almost a year for a date.

Shino nodded. "I agree." He said in his monotone voice. He didn't show it, but he was very impressed.

Shikamaru had to smile. He knew Chouji better than anyone and wasn't surprised he'd given up rather than keep fighting and risk hurting Sakura, that's who he was. Sakura had surprised him though, he had no idea she was that strong. Once the initial shock wore off and he heard what she said the first time, he'd quickly recalculated the match in his head and knew what was going to happen. He'd been rght, Chouji had used his family jutsu and Sakura caught it instead of trying to dodge it, that would of failed anyway. As powerful as he figured Sakura was now, he knew Chouji was much stronger, but his friend was also very reserved and didn't like using his strength unless it was a real emergency or someone made the mistake of getting Chouji really mad.

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Sasuke Uchiha**

When it appeared on the screen Hinata sighed. "My turn.... you better cheer for me Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a playful glare that that made him laugh, which broke her concentration. She pulled him close and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips, and when she broke it, she leaned close and whispered in his ear so only he'd hear her, a few moments later she moved back and giggled, his face was bright red, his eyes were bugged out and his jaw hung open. "See you later Naru-kun." She said in a sweet voice that SCREANED sex, as she walked out, swaying her hips..

"What did she say Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, though from what Hinata said as she was leaving, her walk, and how Naruto looked he had a good idea, it was pretty obvious.

Naruto slowly turned his head toward Shikamaru, his jaw kind of, moved a little, then he collapsed, unconscious.

Shikamaru caught him and sat him down so certain things weren't obvious, he didn't want to embarrass Naruto. "Shino, get me some water."

Shino nodded and headed for the sink in the bathroom, there were a dozen plastic wrapped small cups there in case they got thirsty.

----The Arena----

Hinata was wearing her new Hyuuga jacket from Hotaru, over a custom blue crop top and sports bra, all of which would let her transform without ripping them. The shirt and sports bra had low backs, the jacket had special slits in the back that would only open when she transformed, letting her wings easily slip out and back in. As an added bonus it doubled as medium grade armor. The rest was standard kunoichi wear, snug black knee shorts and shinobi sandles. Instead of around her neck, she wore her hitai-ite around her forehead like Naruto, though it was half covered by her bangs, which she knew Naruto liked. She smiled and waved to the cheering crowd, though she knew many only cheered because unlike her old one, her new jacket was form fitting and accentuated her figure, and since the zipper was almost halfway down it showed off her very ample breasts and a lot of cleavage, something she never could of done before her preliminary match against her cousin Neji.

A few moments later Sasuke walked out of Gate 2 casually, hands in his pockets and as if on a walk in the Park headed for Hinata, glancing around at everyone.

Everyone, not to mention Hinata, were noticably shocked. This wasn't his usual, emo, 'I don't care' attitude, it was a very laid back, casual, 'I don't care' attitude they were used to from Kakashi for so long. He wasn't nervous, excited, angry, tense, he was just.... there, like this was nothing important. He looked like he was meeting Hinata in the park for a casual chat, not a match to decide if he became a Chuunin.

He stopped 20 feet from Hinata and gave a casual 'once-over' with his eyes and smiled. "I love the new outfit Hinata, very sexy without being slutty. Naruto probably drooled all over himself when he saw it." Sasuke said casually.

Hinata gave Sasuke a 'who the hell are you?' look, this was not the Sasuke she expected to battle..She crossed her arms over her ample chest and looked at him curiously, like the Proctor was. "Who are you and what did you do with the real Sasuke?" Hinata asked, half seriously.

Sasuke laughed and smiled at her. "I'm Sasuke, I'll just say that something happened while we were training that made me reevaluate my life. Sakura knows some of it, she'll tell you if you ask her. Look, we both know you're going to win, so give me a good match and maybe we'll both get promoted. What do you say Hinata, let's put all the Clan shit aside and just have a good battle as friends? I have a lot of making up to do for being an asshole to everyone."

Hinata used a little of her power to scan him, he was telling the truth. She nodded and gave him a small, friendly smile. "Hai, I don't forgive you for everything you've done, but I'll give you a chance to prove yourself." Hinata said, took a normal Taijutsu stance and nodded to the Proctor.

The crowd began buzzing, starting with the Konoha section, Hinata wasn't using her Clan's normal fighting style.

Sasuke saw it, shrugged and took his Intercepting Fist stance his Clan had, and now only he, used. It was more relaxed than usual though, something his fellow Leaf shinobi noticed.

'_This should be even more interesting than I thought it'd be_.' The Proctor thought. "Ready.... Begin!" He said then leapt back.

Hinata came in strong, only using part of her own power, surpressing her Succubus power, she wasn't going to use it unless she had to. Her attacks were fast and efficient, no wasted motion, and Sasuke matched her. They exchanged blocked strikes for a minute then she leapt back and smiled, not even sweating yet. Sasuke looked the same. "You've improved since I saw you fight last.... but I have to." Hinata said, then went at him twice as fast as before.

Hinata was almost a blur to the civilians, all the shinobi watching, at least the high level Genin and above, followed them, most with only minor trouble. This time they saw Hinata landed an occational punch or kick, she didn't seem to be pushing herself as hard as Sasuke was, as they could all tell. Finally she landed a spin kick that send Sasuke flying back about ten feet and bouncing several more before he stopped, half got up, shook his head to clear it and got up, but they were amazed that he was actually smiling at her.

"You've really improved Hinata, and I admit it.... you're faster than I am, and I know you're holding back a lot more than most of them know. I'll have to step this up to the next level." Sasuke said then flashed through several hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BULLET JUTSU!" He said, took a quick breath and blew out a series of very fast, fist-sized fireballs at Hinata.

As soon as she heard him say fire, Hinata flashed through a series of hand signs. "WATER STYLE: SWIRLING SHIELD!" Hinata said, then held her hands out, palms forward, fingers spread out to the sides. A spinning disk of water quickly formed a few inches from her hands, about 2 feet wide. Hinata held the spinning water shield on front of her moving it up, down, left and right to block, and extinguish, Sasuke's fireballs.

The crowd cheered, both were new jutsu, even the older shinobi were impressed.

After releasong a dozen fireballs, Sasuke stopped, smiling as he caught his breath. "A water affinity.... I'm not really surprised, but it does make this harder.....I think we should stop holding back." Sasuke said, closed his eyes a moment and when he opened them his Sharingan was active.

Hinata nodded, then smiled when she saw his eyes change, this is what she was expecting and had a jutsu prepared specifically for this. Her swirling shield and a few other water jutsu she knew she'd learned from Morrigan-sensei, the jutsu she was about to counter his Sharingan with was her own version of a friends original jutsu. "First you have to find the real me.... if you can." Hinata made a familiar hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Hinata said happily, there were multiple puffs of smoke and when it cleared a moment later there were 20 Hinata's standing there, they quickly spread out into a half circle in front of Sasuke, with him at the middle.

Sasuke looked around a moment, a big stupid grin appeared on his face, then he threw his head back and started laughing.

Everyone from Konoha was also laughing, that move was classic Naruto.

"I'm not done yet." The Hinatas all said in unison, then they made the same hand sign.

Within the Stadim 3 sets of eyes saw the familiar hand sign and opened very wide in shock. '_Dear Kami she's going to do it_!' They all thought as one, then their eyes slammed shut as they heard the familiar words come from Hinata's mouth, something they NEVER thought would happen.

'_This is for you Naruto-kun_.' The real Hinata thought happily. "HAREM JUTSU!" The Hinatas exclaimed enthusiastically.

-

End Chapter 5

-

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, the end was a last minute idea and a perfect place for a cliffhanger. I'm sorry to leave everyone hanging there, *title song plays in the background* but doing that, was just..... simply irresistable! LOL!


	6. Ch06: Final Countdown

Simply Irresistable

Ch06: Final Countdown

By: MikeJV37

-

----August 15, 11:12 AM, Outdoor Arena----

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Sasuke Uchiha**

All 20 Hinatas were suddenly nude except for a stream of thin mist that swirled around each one and covered her key female areas.

Like the entire crowd, Sasuke was dumbstruck and suddenly found his pants uncomfortabley tight, only the most hardened, jaded person could stay focused at this sight. Sasuke suddenly felt his arms grabbed from both sides by a single arm. "Sorry Sasuke-kun." The Hinatas holding his arms said sweetly, then with their opposite arm from his, suddenly grabbed his swollen balls, 1 in each hand and gave a mightly, chakra enhanced squeeze. He screamed, in agony from the pain, and pleasure from what her squeeze was making him do. He managed to open his eyes in time to see 2 Hnatas racing at him, their big, virtually bare breasts bouncing, then struck his chest with extended fingers and everything went black.

The Hinatas released and dropped the unconscious Sasuke, smirked down at him knowingly, then turned to the Proctor. "If you keep staring at us like that, you'll be next." The Hinatas all said in unison.

"The..." The Proctor said in a higher than normal voice, then coughed. "The winner.... Hinata Hyuuga." He said then bowed to them.

There were 20 puffs of smoke and all but 1 Hinata vanished, the fully dressed original. "Never underestimate the power of a good distraction." Hinata said so everyone heard her, saw many people nodding as they talked to someone next to them, and with a big smile walked out as the medics came out to get Sasuke. '_Or what a pair of big tits can do to a horny man.... don't worry Sasuke, I won't tell them I made you cum in your pants, not that you were the only one but you owe me now, and I will collect. You are impressive, but Naruto-kun is bigger._'

----The Med Station, at that moment----

Everyone was staring at her, unsure what to do. The floor was hard stone several feet thick, and it was being obliterated by Sakura Haruno. What had them afraid to act wasn't what she was doing, but why.... Sakura was destroying the floor with her fists because she was in a fit of hysterical laughter at what she just saw on the monitor.

The Head Nurse assigned to the Med Station, a Jounin med nin, turned to the only other med nin over 30. "Doesn' she remind you of..."

----Elsewhere in Fire Country----

She suddenly sneezed and dropped her cards on the table, revealing a Royal Flush and making her huge breasts shake, then saw the other players fold, ruining what would of been a huge win for her. "Damnit! I have the worst luck." She said, then the other players began laughing.

"The Legendary Sucker strikes again." One of the men said with a smile, then paled when she stood and drew back her right fist.

In the corner a tall brunette sighed and shook her head slowly. "Not again."

----Konoha Outdoor Arena----

After a quick check by the med nins Hinata collected a giggling Sakura who gave her a big hug, then they were released as a high level Chuunin came in to fix the floor with an earth jutsu. They returned to the ready room where Shikamaru and Naruto, in unison, did the classic hunched forward, both hands over the crotch, pose looking at Hinata, she giggled. Sakura fell to the floor laughing. "Did Shino get called for his match?" Hinata asked, still smiling.

Naruto nodded

"And I thought my mother was troublesome, I suggest you never upset her Naruto." Shikamaru said as he slowly straightened up to his usual standing slouch .

"Good idea. Congatulations Hinata-chan.... I never thought to use it that way, but it worked really well." Naruto said then stood. "Would you ever do that to me Hinata-chan?" He asked nervously.

Hinata walked up and kissed him. "Only if you want me to Naruto-kun, Morrigan taught me more than just how to fight. Used the right way pain can make even a kiss more intense than you can imagine." Hinata said and saw both boys eyes open wide. "I am a Succubus, pleasure is what we're all about. Don't worry Naruto-kun I'm still a virgin, Morrigan-sensei taught me about sex, but I'm saving that honor for you." Hinata said, then smiled. "Though I'm not as pure as father would like, considering what we've done." Hinata said slyly and pressed her breasts against him.

"We've done?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Shut up Shika!" Naruto said in a raised voice.

"Nothing below the waist has happened." Hinata said casually.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Looks like Shino is about to beat the guy from Suna, Kankurou I think. Before I go out can I talk to you a moment Hinata?" Shikamaru said, he wanted to change the subject before anyone got upset.... or hurt. He had a big favor to ask her anyway.

Hinata nodded, kissed Naruto and walked over to Shikamaru who lead her to the far side of the room to talk.

----38 minutes later, The Arena---

He'd spent the entire match setting her up, there were a dozen Kunai stuck in the ground around the arena. He'd had her watching him and what he was doing, and as he figured she ignored the kunai. That was her mistake, he'd used them to boost the range of his Shadow jutsu. He loved the look on her face when she realized she was trapped. He walked towards her, which she mirrored, stopping just under 2 feet from each other. "Listen Temari, you're a strong kunoichi and a great strategist which I respect you for, but you're also a really troublesome bitch that reminds me of my mother." He said, saw her get upset at his comment, but before she could say anything he used a little more of his chakra to clamp her mouth shut, he'd only used his family jutsu once, at the start of the match, he'd been saving his chakra for this. "Be quiet you troubesome woman. I figure with your brothers, one of them a psychopath, you've always been alone. You have a great mind, a nice body, and I can tell your chest is bigger than it looks. After the exams I'd like to take you out for lunch and a couple games of Shogi, if you play." Shikamaru whispered.

Temari was stunned. '_He has me helpless, calls me a bitch.... and then asks me out on a date_?' Temari thought.

"I could make you do anything I want right now, and was going to make you strip yourself nude to teach you a lesson in humilty, but I won't do that if you surrender the match and agree to go out with me.... and I could use someone to play shogi with besides my dad and Sensei." Shikamaru said quietly, but what he left out was that he could only hold her another 3 minutes and 18 seconds before his chakra ran low and he'd be forced to release her amd give up himself. After what Hinata did in her prelim match he'd actually trained hard, in secret, to build up his chakra reserves, he just didn't show it because he didn't want his friends to know he'd actually trained, they'd expect him to keep doing it. "And don't worry about Gaara, there's no way he's going to beat Naruto, he won't be a threat to anyone when the match is over." Shikamaru said quietly, almost coldly.

The last line really got Temari's attention. '_Oh Kami he's serious.... do they know? They must know after what happened in the preliminary match I don't see how it's possible, but if the blonde kid really can beat Gaara easily the invasion will fail and Suna is doomed_!' Temari thought, suddenly scared of something other than of her baby brother for once in her life, "He'll kill him?" Temari asked, both worried and serious.

"If he has to Naruto will kill him, but knowing him he won't do it unless he has to. Naruto has a knack for doing the impossible." Shikamaru said, counting down in his head.

Temari very quickly ran everything through her mind, especially about Naruto and the girl Hinata, what she'd done a month ago was incredible. Even best case senario, if Gaara beat Naruto, Hinata's power was a total unknown and probably matched Gaara's at least.... Suna would get the short end of the deal no matter what hapened. '_Fuck the deal._' Temari thought, he may be psychotic killer but Gaara was still her baby brother and she had to protect the only family she had left, she knew the man with the Hokage was Orochimaru, he may fool others but the man they came to Konoha with was not her father.... not that she cared he was dead because he was a lousy man and worse father."Gaara is my baby brother, he and Kankurou are the only family I have. Promise me your friend won't kill him and I'll agree to your terms, and more. I can't lose my only family."

'_Her only family, I thought the Kazekage was her father.... something is wrong_.' Shikamaru thought. "Deal, you have my promise." He said.

"I give up!" Temari exclaimed for everyone to hear. "Tell your Hokage to have your ANBU watch the crowd during Gaara's match. I love playing shogi, you're right about my chest, and I hope you still want to go out with me after the exams are over. Be careful." Temari whispered, turned and headed for her door. She was proud of her brilliant strategic mind, but that lazy kid had manipulated her like she was his puppet during the match. It was humiliating to admit to herself, but he'd had her by the short hairs from the start, she never had a chance of beating him. She took great pride in being a hard ass bitch and always being in control, but being manipulated like that.... was kind of exciting, he'd done something no boy ever had.... he made her nipples rock hard. She just hoped they were both still alive after the invasion was over.

Shikamaru turned and headed for his door, what she said really worried him now, something big was definitely going to happen. '_I need to talk to him immediately, before what ever is planned can happen_.' He thought, and the instant he was out of sight he stepped into the wating room, told Naruto not to kill Gaara no matter what, ran to the nearest shinobi and told him he needed to talk to Asuma immediately.

----3 minutes later----

Standing in the arena Naruto was still wondering what got into Shikamaru, he'd never seen him like that before, and heard him actually running down the hall from the room. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy around, but he always trusted his instincts, something big was up, he just wished he knew what it was. He HATED not knowing. He'd prefer not to but he'd been ready to kill Gaara if he had to, but if Shikamaru asked him not to kill Gaara no matter what. it meant he couldn't use some of the things he'd learned from Jiraiya, but he still had his new jutsu he couldn't wait to show everyone. He knew he had to thank Hinata later, whatever she did to him when they first kissed a month ago changed both him and Kyuubi, he was still amazed at how good his chakra control had been since then, and how easily he picked up everything now. Before that he knew less than 10 jutsu, now only a month later he knew almost 40, he wished he'd known that Shadow Clone trick a year ago, he'd be twice as strong now.

"FIGHT!" The Proctor yelled then leapt back.

Naruto immediately made his favorite hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto exclaimed, then 20 clones appeared in puffs of smoke. 5 of them ran in at high Genin speed with Taijutsu attacks, that were all blocked, then sand tentacles whipped out and destroyed them. Naruto sent in 5 more that moved about 50 percent faster than the first set, also with basic Taijutsu attacks, and with the same result. The real Naruto just stood there with a slight smile and a small nod. The third set moved in like blurs, they were invisible to everyone below high Chuunin, low Jounin level. They weren't quite as fast as Lee had moved after he'd removed his weights, but close. to that. Their fists and feet almost got by his Sand Shield, then were destroyed by the sand. "Gotcha." Naruto said with a big smile and dispelled his remaining Shadow Clones..

"I don't get it, what's he smiling for? He never even touched him!" Kiba said.

Kurenai smiled as she'd just figured out Naruto's strategy. "Simple Kiba, Naruto was testing Gaara's sand shield to see how fast it was. Now he knows how fast Gaara can raise it."

"So he can get past it.... I never would of thought of that." Kiba said amazed.

Naruto dropped into his perfected fighting stance and his chakra spiked to near Jounin level, he ignored the gasps of shock he heard from everyone in the stands that a Genin had so much chakra.... then at twice the speed of when Rock Lee had moved, hit Gaara in the jaw before his shield could even activate, knocking him across the arena where he hit the wall with a thunderous crash.

When the smoke cleared a moment later the crowd was silent, then Gaara, who was now face down on the ground under his impression in the wall, slowly stood up, his face was cracked, then he looked like his skin was falling off, but it was his sand armor. Gaara reached back behind his head then looked at his hand, saw it half covered by his own blood.... and totally lost it. Screaming at the top of his lungs about how he was bleeding and death threats to Naruto for hurting him he called up his sand that surrounded him in a bubble-like dome that compressed into rock.

Watching from the stands Temari looked to her right at Kankurou, terrified. "Dear Kami no.... he'll kill us all."

"He wasn't suppossed to do that yet. Do we act, or wait for orders?" Kankurou whispered to her.

'_I can't tell him I warned them_.' Temari thought, unsure how her brother would react if he knew what she'd done. "We wait, you'll do nothing unless I tell you Kankurou, forget our orders, this is a family matter now, understood?" Temari whispered to him quietly but very seriously, her stare let him know she was serious.

Kankurou nodded, orders were 1 thing, but on family matters he always did what Temari wanted, even if it went againt the orders from his sensei or father. The worst they could do is kill him, he wouldn't get off that easy if he crossed Temari. He thought she was the biggest bitch walking the planet, but she was family and he loved her, even if his little brother did terrify him, he was family and the only thing he valued more than his village and superiors, was his family, his mother and big sister were his whole world until Gaara was born as his mother died. Despite everything, those feelings were still just as strong.

Naruto charged in but the instant he moved the sand dome around Gaara was covered in big spikes. Naruto knew whatever Gaara was doing in there wasn't good, he had to stop him.... but how could he without killing him? Naruto thought a moment then sighed, he had no choice. He looked up into the stands at Jiraiya as he cracked his knuckles, Jiraiya knew what he was asking.... he gritted his teeth when Jiraiya nodded. He stood tall, arms at his sides, clenched his fists a moment then opened his hands in a claw-like position. A moment later there was an eruption of red chakra around him as he went into his 1-tailed form. Slitted red eyes, enlarged canine teeth, thicker whisker marks, clawed fingers amd toes, and his red chakra cloak with a single fox tail of red chakra. He heard the gasps and a few screams of fear from the crowd as they realized what he was doing. They hated him, but right now he didn't have time for their shit. He charged in at incredible speed and dodging the spikes drove his red chakra covered fist through the rock hard sand like it was nothing, hitting Gaara inside, then jumped to 2 tails and blew the dome apart with his chakra.

When the dust cleared a few moments later Gaara was standing there, from the waist up was massive and looked like a sand demon, with huge arms and a huge tail behind him. "**You hurt us, now we must kill you**!" Gaara said.

'_Oh great, I pissed him off.... so much fr a quick knockout, now ihave to fight a pissed off demon, his pissed off host, protect the crowd from him, and do it while trying not to kill him? Hinata-chan.... you better not of been joking about what you said to me_.' Naruto thought. "Come get me.... sandy." Naruto taunted, then jumped quickly to the right to avoid a barrage of what looked like sand kunai.

Gaara roared at missing, and with several swipes of his arms sent several huge barages of sand kunai at his annoying target.

Naruto dodged the next barrage, but the next couple were so large they would of hit the crowd, he had to create almost 40 Shadow Clones to take the hits. '_Fuck this_!' Naruto thought getting annoyed, dodging wasn't his style, he wanted to attack. Moving in at the same speed as before when he hit him, Naruto grabbed Gaara's arms with his big chakra claws and held them still. He felt the sand trying to surround him or pull away, but he was using more power than Gaara and knew how to restrain him thanks to Kyuubi and Jiraiya. "**You can not beat us, you're only the one-tail Shukaku, we are Kyuubi No Kitsune, strongest of the Tailed Demons and Lord of Hell.... do not force us to kill you**." Naryto/Kyuubi said then ripped off the huge sand arms. "**We know the pain of lonliness, we see it in your eyes, as it was in ours years ago. Let us help you out of that darkness**." They said.

Gaara froze for a moment, shock for Gaara, a little fear from Shukaku at facing Kyuubi, but it didn't last.."NOOO, you know nothing of the hate I got from our village, from family.... I am alone, my only reason for living is to kill! I will prove my existance means somthing by killing you and feeding your blood to mother!" Gaara said, a little emotional, then screamed the last part in rage and reformed his arms.

"You're wrong Gaara, I do understand... I almost became you." Naruto said sadly then hit Gaara's arms as they tried to smash him, his chakra claws destroying them easily, he then went after the body, ripping away huge handfulls of sand faster than they could reform.

In the Hokage box Sarutobi was watching both the fight and without actually moving his eyes, everyone else, he'd gotten the message from Shikamaru, who he figured was probaby talking with Asume. They didn't have the best relationship, but he trusted his sons judgement, and the mesage from Shikamaru, the boy was lazy, but wasn't someone to ignore simply because he was a Genin, he'd seen Shikamaru's files and the private commnts about him by Asume. The Kazekage hid it well, but he was acting stangely, his reaction to what was happening to his son Gaara wasn't right, even if he hated and was afraid of Gaara because of what he was, he shouldn't be reacting like that. If he hadn't been warned, he never would of even noticed. Then something the Kazekage did caught his eye and stirred up some old, and painful memories. It was a simple habit, something he did with his hands that only 2 other people in the world would of given a second glance at. The only person he'd ever seen do that, only did when he was anxious about something. Many people rubbed their fingers together, but he only knew 1 person that ever did it that way. '_Oh Kami, he's Orochimaru!_' Sarutobi thought, shocked.

-

End Chapter 6


	7. Ch07: Reflections of War

Simply Irresistable

Ch07: Reflections of War

By: MikeJV37

x

Author's Note: Really sorry it took so long, but I got a little into the chapter and kinda lost my focus on it, and it kinda fades in and out, but let me say that no matter what I will NEVER abandon any of my fics. Some may get put on the back burner a while, but I will always get back to them, reminders and suggestions/ideas for fics are always welcome, especialy those 'on hold' while others get updated. I hope it was worth the wait, but the major plot chapters like this always give me a little trouble. Harem Doujutsu ch 9-12 have been corrected and reposted. Harem chapter 13 is half done and should be up soon, I hope. R&R

x

===August 15, 12:16 PM, Morrigan's Cave===

Taking a drink from the thousand year old wine in her goblet, she touched a glowing finger to her mirror, it blurred a moment then an image appeared of Naruto fighting a more than half transformed Gaara in the outdoor arena and smiled slightly before touching the image again. The new image brought a big smile to her face, it was a transformed Hinata ripping through her enemies in the stands 3 or 4 at a time with her claws, even the Jounin weren't killing them as fast as she was. "Show them your power my little one, teach them they may not attack our home without dire consequences." Morrigan said calmly.

===The Arena===

Hinata froze momentarily when she felt it. "Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, I'm going to help Hokage-sama... ANKO!" Hinata yelled. A moment later Anko appeared in a swirl of leaves. "We must help Hokage-sama or he won't survive the battle... I'd hoped to wait, but I need your full power." Hinata said then nodded.

Kakashi and Guy looked at Hinata and Anko, then heard Hinata's last words. Then before they could even ask, they saw Anko whip off her trenchcoat, something they knew Anko never did during a battle, then their jaws dropped.

With a massive chakra spike, and a scream of absolute joy... Anko Mitarashi transformed into a 6'6" purple-winged Succubus with a more muscular but sleek, feminine, physique, a thick, almost 5' tail, and most shocking of all, her full breasts swelled up to the size of watermelons, severely stretching her mesh shirt ."**NOBODY HURTS THAT OLD MAN WHILE I'M ALIVE!**" Anko roared powerfully as 8" claws extented from her fingers.

Everyone within sight of Anko, civilian and shinobi alike, froze and stared in awe and/or fear.

Every Sound shinobi dropped to their knees raised their hands and said almost n unison. "We surrender!"

Hinata and Anko leapt into the air at incredible speed, there was a small 'thoom' after they took off..

===300' above Konoha===

Byakuugan blazing, Hinata searched Konoha in an instant and found him with Orochmaru inside a powerful shadow barrier. "Found him, you keep everyone off me, I'll need total concentration to break that barrier. Once I'm in, plan six, C." Hinata said, then dove for the roof where the barrier was, Anko close behind.

===Morrigan's Cave===

Morrigan smiled at the scene. "That barrier is beyond their ability to break, but not yours my little one... save him for me." Morrigan said and ran her left hand over her massive breasts a moment. "Before I can reveal myself, my little one must bring her back to rule, and she must find the others." She said then changed the image again.

===New Image In The Mirror===

"Oh crap..." Naruto said as he saw Gaara use an usual jutsu no other shinobi would dare use in a battle... he put himself to sleep. Jiraiya had told him about this old jutsu that only a jinchuuriki would use, and now he was using it. Sand was swarming up around Gaara like ants, making Shukaku grow by the second. He'd originally said it to Jiraiya as a joke, but now it was a real jutsu. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto said and a single clone appeared. The clone held out his hands palms up, Naruto held his over his clone's palms down, a few moments later a blue ball of chakra began forming in its right hand, and a red ball in its left. Naruto began sweating, this was his most difficult jutsu as he had to call on and focus both his own and Kyuubi's chakra at the same time, if he made a mistake there was a good chance it could kill him. It took him a full minute but he finished it, squatted and interlaced his fingers, hands low and palms up. "Sorry I have to do this to me." Naruto said.

"I know, but that's what I'm for... just don't die, Hinata-chan would be pissed." Naruto's clone said with a smile, put his right foot in Naruto's hand and gave a nod.

Naruto glanced up at Shukaku, who in about 10 seconds would be too big to be contained by the arena, and with a grunt vaulted his clone up at Shukaku's head where Gaara was.

The Naruto clone rocketed at his target at incredible speed, he felt like a human kunai. Just before he reached his target he thought about Hinata. "RASENGAN DETONATION!" The clone yelled and clapped his hands together just before impact.

The explosion was heard and felt all over Konoha, stopping everyone dead regardless of what they were doing, and looked toward the arena.

The only exceptions were the 4 sound nin maintaining the shield, the 2 inside it... and Hinata, she'd heard the massive explosion, but her full attention was focused on breaking the shield. Compared to what Morrigan did to her to try and break her concentration during training, ignoring that was easy. Hinata continued flashing through the long series of hand signs, her hands now glowing brightly, she finally stopped on a hand sign Morrigan called the Bat, then seperated them and thrust both hands palms first at the shield. "SHADOW PIERCING LIGHT!" Hinata said as her glowing hands hit the shadow barrier then every half second a pulse of green energy from her hands slammed into through the barrier like lightning, visibly disrupting, but not piercing it. Hinata let out a long scream, during which the pulses seemed to double in intensity.

The four Sound nin maintaining it began shaking as they tried to hold it, they couldn't believe it, but they were being overpowered.

===A Few Minutes Ago, The Arena===

Naruto threw off the sand that had covered him a moment ago, shook the sand from his blonde hair and looked up in time to see a figure falling. '_Don't be dead, I know Hinata-chan will bust my balls if he is._' Naruto thought quickly, did a short run and leapt up at the figure catching him in his arms, the landing was rough but Naruto knew he was ok. He immediately layed Gaara down for a better look, his face was heavily cracked, then began falling off into sand. When he heard a low moan of pain he smiled. He looked around the arena but didn't see any familiar faces. "I hope I have enough chakra." Naruto said, bit his thumb and flashed through the hand signs and slapped the ground. "SUMMON!"

There was a large puff of smoke and 3 pops. When it cleared moments later, sitting there was The Toad Pack, as Naruto called them. Gamakichi who'd quickly become his personal Summon, Gamasoukou who he'd first summoned during training with Jiraiya, a 10' high, dark orange toad in black armor and helmet, he was the muscle of the team, he didn't talk much but loved Naruto's jokes. Then there was Gamakage who even gave Jiraiya the creeps. He was only 6' high, but he was jet black except for 2 red streaks that went from his mouth, back over his yellow eyes and down his back to his hips. For some reason he liked Naruto, he was on the team because he had 2 abilities Naruto thought were cool. (maybe that's why he liked Naruto). "**Hey boss, what's going on?**" Gamakichi said.

"Hey Gamakichi, Gamasoukou, Gamakage, sorry about the mess. That's Gaara, he's like me. I need you to watch Gaara, Konoha is being attacked by Sound shinobi, I need to go help and find Hinata-chan. Gamakage I need you to come with me. No one gets near Gaara until I get back, and I don't want him leaving. If they're Leaf shinobi don't hurt them, if any Sound nin show up... you know what to do." Naruto said.

===6 Minutes Later, Inside The Barrier===

His personal Summon, Enma the Monkey King, transformed into an Admantite Bo, Sarutobi blocked Orochimaru's strike with his personal weapon, the Legendary sword Grass Cutter, then he and his former apprentice froze in shock when the barrier surrounding them was broken, and based on the expression on Orochimaru's face he figured that was probably considered impossible, but who he saw standing there out of the corner of his eye told him everything he needed to know. He quickly spun his Bo, disarming the off guard Snake Sannin, then in the same motion whipped the end up and hit Orochimaru's jaw with everything he had and leapt back. "NOW!" Sarutobi yelled, hoping he had her plan figured correctly based on Hinata's latest report.

A dozen snake-headed heavy chains erupted from the roof around Orochimaru, each locking a bite on him, 3 on each limb.

"Snake Chain Binding, created it myself." Anko said as she landed, hands held in the snake sign.

"Most impressive Anko-chan, but you can't hold me for long, then I'll kill you." Orochimaru said.

"I don't need to." Anko said and smiled.

"SOUL BINDING SEAL!" Hinata yelled as she struck Orochimaru's chest with her right palm, then he half screamed, half hissed as pain beyond what even he could withstand ripped through him.

Once the pain stopped Orochimaru's tried to escape his bonds, nothing happened, then his shed skin jutsu failed, everything her tried to do, failed. "What did you do to me?" Orochimaru said venomously, then saw the winged Hyuuga girl was holding Grass Cutter.

"I just killed you... tell Shinigami he owes me a favor now." Hinata said, let out a breath and with a single swing cut Orochimaru's head off with a small spray of blood that told her and those watching that he was truely dead. Hinata took a deep breath then blew a stream of green flames onto his body that burned them to nothing, not even ash was left, only his severed head, leaving Hinata breathing heavy, but smiling. "Did you get him Anko?"

"The traitor Kabuto, Hai. I took his head off before he knew I was even there. I could smell Orochimaru's stink on him even without transforming. Shall I seal his head for you Hokage-sama?" Anko said.

A stunned Sarutobi just nodded, watched Anko seal his head in a scroll, then handed it to Hinata and bowed.

"These belong to you Hokage-sama." Hinata said and held out the sword and scroll for him. After he took them and nodded. "One moment please Hokage-sama. " Hinata said then with a blur of speed went to 1 of the 4 cloaked figures that had made the barrier, knocked that person out and now had them held sling over her left shoulder. "I must have this one Hokage-sama, as well as 1 more from nearby that Anko will get, the rest are yours, I'll explain later. If you'll excuse us, we must get them secured, there are some things we must do... and Naruto-kun will need me. Oh, don't kill or arrest Temari, Kankurou or Gaara, they'll be in the arena. We'll join you there shortly." Hinata said, bowed, then she and Anko spread their wings, leapt into the air and were gone from sight a moment later.

"You heard her, I know what she's doing and will explain later. MOVE!" Sarutobi commanded, though he was basically lying he had some idea what she was doing.

===6 Minutes Later, Arena===

Hinata glided down and landed. Naruto, on the back of his big black toad, landed next to her. Glancing around she saw Sarutobi, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, about 2 dozen ANBU and a few smaller groups surrounding a huge, dark orange toad in battle armor, sitting on its head was a small toad. Standing in front of it was Temari and Kankurou, near a sitting, and apparently tired, confused and agitated, Gaara. She knew he was because the sand around him was moving. Everyone looked ready to fight.

"Naruto, this is your summon keeping us away from them I assume?" Sarutobi said calmly.

"Yes, I promised Hinata-chan I won't kill Gaara or let anything happen to him, Kankurou or Temari... you guys okay?" Naruto said.

Gaara looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Fine." Kankurou said a little tired, but agitated.

"I'm okay... what are you going to do to us?" Temari said nervously, looking at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, may I speak to you alone a moment?" Hinata said.

"This is about our current situation?" Sarutob said.

"Hai, I have a suggestion that will benefit Konoha and Suna, and some information that should only be shared with you." Hinata said.

Sarutobi very subtley glanced at the sand kunoichi and smiled inwardly, but his espression never changed. he nodded and walked away from the others and was joined by Hinata, who with a single hand sign created a seal on the ground around them. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "A localized Sound Seal?"

"Hai, it'll remain as long as I'm inside it, but only I can dispell it because I created it. "It's a C-Rank jutsu, I'll give you a scroll on it later, it's really useful." Hinata said and he nodded. "Suna was forced to aid in the invasion because of Orochimaru who was impersonating the Kazekage, and probably influencing him for a while. I'd say he chose Suna because of Gaara and Suna was probably having economic trouble, our classes at the Academy told us Suna use to be stronger, but lost a lot because of the last War. I was also taught by Sensei that political and economic power can influence people as much as Military and Shinobi power. I'd like you to take that into account when dealing with Suna. I also need them to be strong, and to bind Suna to Konoha I want to make Temari a special offer." Hinata said and smiled.

A small grin showed on Sarutobi's face for a moment.

===4 Minutes Later===

"So what do you say Gaara, friends?" Naruto said and held out his hand.

Kankurou looked at his little brother and the blonde kid mervously.

Gaara reached out and cautiously, took Naruto's hand amd slowly shook it.

"Trust me, this is way better than being alone, the best way to live is to have as many friends as you can... that, and having a family is how everyone will know you were here and remember you." Naruto said with his classic big smile.

Gaara nodded, still obviously unsure of everything, but his new friend, and the girl with the wings, both gave him a strange feeling he wasn't used to. "So I have to stop killing people?"

"Uh, yes... well, only people that don't deserve it. You can't kill someone because they upset you, or get in your way... remember what I said about protecting your friends and family... only then. Trust me, I know how you feel, but killing people in your own village or a friend's village isn't how you get people to like you." Naruto said.

"It worked so far." Gaara said emotionlessly.

Naruto laughed. "How many friends did that get you?"

"None." Gaara replied right away, then his espression changed slightly. "Oh."

Kankurou's face got red as he held in his laughter at his little brother's revelation that killing people was bad.

"Don't let other people tell you who or what you are, you decide who you are and what you want to be... I'm going to be Hokage someday." Naruto said strongly.

"Why?" Gaara said.

"So eveyrone will have to respect me, and I can protect everyone I care about!" Naruto said strongly.

"Then father failed... I will not." Gaara said.

"Naruto, dismiss your summons, we can handle things from here on. Guy, escort Gaara and Kankurou to the Tower Conference Room. Temari will go with Hinata and will join you later, everyone else knows what to do. Dismissed." Sarutobi said.

===12:54 PM, Hinata's Private Training Ground===

Hinata activated the security seals, nodded to Anko who changed back to normal, then looked at her 3 guests. "Temari Sebaku, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya, do not speak until I'm finished. As of now your lives are mine, what happens now is up to you. Temari, you broke the treaty Suna had with Konoha in an attempt to gain power, you failed and should be executed, your cooperation will help you avoid execution at least, but your freedom is gone until you earn our trust back. Kin, as a low ranking kunoichi from an enemy village you have no options and will be executed regardless of whether or not you cooperate with Konoha. Tayuya, while you have a lot of useful information, you will be executed anyway as you aided in an attack on our Hokage... and for that alone I should tear your head off! However, you have one chance to not only keep your freedom, but for you esspecially Kin and Tayuya, to get a new life here in Konoha as a Leaf Kunoichi... you could become like Anko and find true happiness and a new purpose, serving me and Konoha. Refuse and this will be wiped from your mind, Temari you'll return to Suna is disgrace, Kin, Tayuya, you'll be interrogated and executed. Questions?"

"What are you? I saw what you did in your battle again the other Hyuuga, and some of what you and she did during the battle. I will admit that being able to fly is enough to win me over, but I want to ask if I'll stil be a Suna kunoichi? I know I don't deserve it, but I'd rather stay in Suna if possible to be with my brothers, Gaara esspecially will need my help." Temari said politely.

"I'm a Succubus, I gave Anko her power and she serves me loyaly, but still has her own life. If you accepted my power I can arrange for you to stay in Suna, you'll still need special training only I can give you." Hinata said.

"I felt it during your match when you first changed... wh,what about sex, are you lesbians, will I be your slave?" Kin said nervously.

"I was wondering about that too, do we have to fuck you?" Tayuya said, doing her best not piss either of them off, like she did with Orochimaru, and considering they killed him, she knew she better be polite or she was a dead bitch.

"Anko is bi-sexual, I am to a lesser extent but I'm also engaged to Naruto Uzumaki so I won't be touching you sexually... Anko however is single and what she does with anyone is her choice... and no, you won't be a slave, but you will be bound to me, which I'll explain if you accept. Oh, and no Tayuya, you don't have to fuck me or anyone, and I want you to watch what you say, especially in public." Hinata said strongly, but calmly.

Tayuya nodded, she was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't 1 of them. "Hai. I don't really have a choice, so I accept and will do my best to serve you." Tayuya said, removed and dropped her Sound hitai-ite, kneeled and bowed in submission as she did for Orochimaru, but she knew serving the Hyuuga girl would be better than her life so far.

Kin sighed, defeated. "I have no choice, I can't go home, and if I refuse I'm dead... it has to be better than my life so far, I accept Hinata-sama." Kin said, removed her Sound hitai-ite, dropped it and bowed in submission.

"If you help Suna... and me help my brother Gaara, I'm in... besides, back when you first transformed my pussy got hotter than Suna in Summer... and for another girl. I thought I was straight, but there's something about a girl with wings and huge tits that just gets me hot... never thought I'd say this, but I'm a pervert." Temari said with a smile and blush then bowed..

"Can I test'em Hinata?" Anko whispered.

Hinata nodded. "First I have to know what you can do... strip, and I mean everything."

"Playtime." Anko said with a big sadistic smile and cracked her knuckles.

Temari and Kin whimpered.

Tayuya knew that look, and looking at her recognized the purple-haired woman. "Anko Mitarashi, you were Orochimaru's first appentice right?"

Anko smiled proudly as she nodded.

"We are sooooo fucked." Tayuya said.

===Morrigan's Cave===

"Well done my little one, you've passed your first trial and grown strong, but your work isn't finished, you must fully embrace your Nature as a Succubuss to gain your true power, then you can collect the others and bring her back to rule." Morrigan said, finished the wine in her goblet and touched the mirror, cancelling the image.

x

End Chapter 7


End file.
